


30-day OTP challenge: NaguSuzu

by sinkingwmyships



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: A series of one-shots, BoyxBoy, F/F, Gen, HiroMido - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NaguSuzu, Ohisama En, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some AUs, Some angst, Sun Garden, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but also angst with happy ending, girlxgirl, it's fluff, occasional depictions of violence and blood/wounds but nothing too graphic, prompts are from a 30-day OTP challenge, super gay but that's what we're all here for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkingwmyships/pseuds/sinkingwmyships
Summary: really just a series of one shots of the bois :D(you can also find this on wattpad at @sinkingwmyships)enjoy~





	1. #1 - Getting lost somewhere

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"Well it is, and all thanks to you too, so you'd better shut up and help me before I abandon you for good."

Nagumo huffed defeatedly. He couldn't really blame the other teen though; after all, it _was_ his fault. They were supposed to have a casual camping trip, all the Sun Garden kids, and he and Suzuno were tasked with finding firewood. So off they went, but... certain things happened, and now they were deep in some god-knows-which part of the forest, with nothing but a flashlight and each other.

 _Which could turn out rather interesting_ , Nagumo smirked as he looked at Suzuno, standing a few feet ahead, running his fingers through his hair rather frustratedly. The teal-eyed teenager turned around, scoffing:

"What're you laughing about now?"

Nagumo shrugged before rising from his position on a tree stump to join his friend -- scratch that, _boyfriend_. He linked his hand with Suzuno's, tugging him closer, all the while still wearing that smirk:

"C'mon, Fuusuke~"

"We're finding our way back before the sun sets completely." Said teenager yanked his hand away before walking off, but Nagumo didn't miss the blush creeping onto his face. _Oh Fuusuke..._ It's true that they had only been a 'thing' for about two weeks or so, but the redhead did get to see a completely different side of the seemingly cold-hearted boy. Unlike himself, who is always so open and upfront with his emotions, Suzuno is more reserved and withdrawn, never really wanting to shed his cool exterior. Which only makes it all the more fun.

"But Suzuno, we never did finish..."

"Nagumo!" The gray-haired teenager snapped, his voice just the tiniest bit squeaky. "Don't you... don't you ever shut up?"

"Sorry, sorry." Nagumo grinned as he got a flashback of what led to their current situation. Alright, so he did come at Suzuno without any warning, but it wasn't like the grayhead didn't like it... "But Suzuno, I'm just telling it like it is."

"No one asked you to tell it in the first place." Said teenager replied without making eye-contact. He sped up ahead, and Nagumo had to jog a little to keep up. An idea suddenly popped into his head, and the red-haired boy chuckled to himself as he spoke, intentionally sounding down:

"Is this because it was... bad?"

"Bad? No... no!" It wasn't as if Nagumo was doubting himself -- pigs must be able to fly when he does. He was just testing the grayhead. And it looked like it was working. "I... It was just... I knew we were getting lost, so I..."

"Excuses, Suzuno, excuses..." Nagumo raised a hand to cut the other off. "If you didn't like it, you could've just told me."

"But it really wasn't!" Seeing Suzuno's flustered expression only made it harder for the redhead to contain his laughter. He raised an eyebrow, faking annoyance, pushing his boyfriend to finish the thought. "I... I liked it..."

"What was that?"

"I said I liked it!" The gray-haired boy yelled, his face bright red. But Nagumo wasn't done yet.

"Well, that's what you say. How would I know if it's the truth?" He rolled his eyes, secretly enjoying Suzuno's distressed frown. "Honestly, Suzuno, I--"

His sentence died abruptly as the grayhead strode up to him, before grabbing his face with both hands and pulling him into a kiss -- obviously wanting to put an end to their unfinished 'business'. It was fierce and rough, clearly indicating that his boyfriend has had enough. Taken aback by surprise, Nagumo found himself easily shoved up against a tree, breathless and completely subdued. His plan was backfiring; _Suzuno was supposed to be the victim today, not me...!_ Yet he felt himself melting at the grayhead's every touch: the soft bite on his lip, the gentle pull from the long fingers now entwined in his hair, the vigorous rhythm of his boyfriend's heart from underneath his thin t-shirt. All of it felt like heaven, and even if they never find their way back to the campsite, Nagumo would still be beyond satisfied. Just as he thought he was going to pass out -- he wasn't sure from what -- Suzuno pulled away, and for a moment both of them just stood still, with their foreheads pressed against each other, relishing what just happened.

A light chuckle escaped the redhead's throat. His boyfriend lifted his head, before raising a thumb to the other's lower lip, barely grazing it:

"You're gonna get hurt if you keep talking before thinking, Haruya."

"Really?" Nagumo grinned against the grayhead's touch. "By what? If it's another kiss, I'm sure I won't mind."

"Of course not." Suzuno laughed softly before stepping away from the redhead and grabbing his hand, pulling him along. "I think we've been on our own for long enough. Let's get the firewood and get back before everyone starts to worry."

"Aww, no detours?" Nagumo pouted, but the grayhead's answer made him blush:

"No, but we do share a tent with Saginuma, and I'm sure he won't mind sleeping somewhere else for a night..."


	2. #2 - Pet names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a pretty hard one for me to do :P and i think i failed a little aha :') but oh well, i tried.
> 
> this features adult!nagusuzu, living together as boyfriends!(?) read and you'll see i guess ^^

Suzuno would have liked to say that he'd been woken up by the pleasant smell of bacon and eggs, or a sweet kiss on the forehead from his boyfriend, or even just a simple, loving "Fuusuke". Instead, the thing that jolted him awake was an alarming series of crashes from the kitchen, followed by a string of colorful curses. What a great way to start off his Saturday.

Turning onto his side, Suzuno buried his face into the pillow, trying to fall back to sleep. He could feel drowsiness starting to take over again, until...

_BANG!_

_BOING!_

_WHAM!_

_"FUCK!"_

The gray-haired man sighed deeply before flinging the covers to one side and sitting up. Glancing at the digital clock by his bed, Suzuno groaned upon seeing that it was only 8:30 AM. Running a hand through his possibly cowlicked hair, he began to make his way to the kitchen. Now out of the bedroom, he could start to smell something dangerously similar to burnt toast.

"Nagumo?" Suzuno spoke as he entered the kitchen and took in his surroundings. On the floor were about a dozen pots and pans, scattered as if they had been piled up and just fell (they probably had); the countertop was covered with flour and milk and even whole raw eggs. And in the middle of it all was no other than his boyfriend, dusted with flour and standing paralyzed.

"Crap! Hi! Oh my god." Random words began to stream out of Nagumo's mouth. "I... I was just... You're not supposed to... Aren't you asleep?"

"Well, I was..." Suzuno chuckled lightly as the redhead raised a hand to push up the locks of hair falling into his face, only managing to put more flour onto himself. "Careful, there's broken glass on the ground."

"Oh... oh, god, I'm so sorry... this is... I really didn't mean to... um..." The redhead's speech was only getting more jumbled up. Suzuno stepped into the kitchen, thanking the heavens he wasn't wearing socks as he spotted the spilled milk on the ground, and towards his boyfriend:

"So, uh, what were you doing just now?"

There was an awkward moment of silence as they stood and stared at each other's faces. Then, entirely out of Suzuno's prediction, Nagumo started crying.

"Oh my god! Haruya... Baby, what's wrong?" The gray-haired male felt his chest filling up with worry as he quickly got to his boyfriend's side, careful to lead both of them away from the broken glass. Nagumo's body was shaking as he wept away in Suzuno's arms, dirty hands covering his equally dirty face. He choked out in between sobs:

"Fuuz, I'm sorry... I... I'm..."

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Everything's fine. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Suzuno started to use his shirt sleeves to wipe the tears and flour off of the redhead's face, but he showed no sign of stopping. "Haruya, talk to me. What is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, I swear... I... I..."

"You can tell me, baby. I promise I won't get mad."

"I know!" Nagumo sobbed. "It's just... I don't even know... I don't even know why I'm crying! It... oh god, I'm sorry... I'm just blabbering and..."

"Sshhh, it's fine. It's fine." Suzuno pulled the redhead into a hug, planting a kiss atop his head. "You're just a bit frustrated. I get it. It's okay."

"But it's... it's not..." Nagumo seemed to have quieten down a little; he mumbled into Suzuno's shirt, his voice congested. "You don't know... you're not supposed to know what's happening..."

"And I still don't have a clue." The grayhead smiled as he rubbed soothing circles onto Nagumo's back. "But, considering the current situation, could you please tell me?"

A full minute of silence passed by, before the redhead's muffled voice came again:

"I was trying to, um... make you a surprise breakfast."

"Make me a surprise breakfast?" Suzuno couldn't help but laugh at this. "So that's what it was all about? The flour, and the eggs, and milk? Were you making pancakes or something?"

"Y-yeah... Well, more like trying and failing to." His boyfriend lifted his head from Suzuno's chest, his dark golden eyes red and puffy. Upon hearing Nagumo's ashamed tone of voice, the gray-haired male couldn't help but sigh:

"Awh, baby, it's alright. I'm already overjoyed to hear that you actually thought of this to make me happy! Especially when cooking isn't exactly your forte..."

"I know, I know..." Nagumo sighed as he took Suzuno's arms off from around himself, to which the grayhead had no objections to, since he knew how much his 'tough' and 'fiery' boyfriend hates to show any signs of weakness in front of other people, even those that are closest to him. "Ugh, I should have picked something else... This was a dumb idea."

"No! Don't talk like that!" The grayhead chided softly as he grabbed hold of Nagumo's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I appreciate the thought, honestly. In fact... in fact, I would be more than happy to help you with this little project!"

"Help? But that's cheating!" The redhead frowned. "This is supposed to be for you, so technically..."

"Well, next time, you can surprise me all you want. But to do that, you have to know what you're doing first. So do I have your permission to help?" Suzuno replied, and he found himself smiling as his boyfriend pouted:

"Fine, but just this once..."

And so the rest of their morning went by peacefully, albeit the occasional yelps of Nagumo, followed by amused laughs from Suzuno. Both of them wouldn't hesitate to agree, though, that even if no pancakes come to be in the end, they would still be content -- for all they really need, is each other.


	3. #3 - Patching each other up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is an AU where both of them are spies/agents, but also lowkey a possible excerpt from my other work "Healer, Reaper" hehehe (which is also an ina11 fanfic that will be on my ao3 very soon) ;)
> 
> some backstory that you might need to understand this chapter:  
> \- they are agents for the organization Aliea, which used to be Raimon's rival but they're chill now  
> \- hiromido is canon in this universe (aS IT SHOULD BE EVERYWHERE ELSE okokok)  
> \- (Kiyama) Hiroto is also an agent  
> \- Midorikawa is a doctor and is not in Aliea
> 
> okay, let's get right to it ^^

It was a nice spring evening, albeit a bit chilly. The rain has just stopped falling a few minutes ago, which allowed Suzuno to see the road better. Not that he was worried about hitting anything -- it was almost 2 in the morning, so he had the road for himself. Plus, after coming back from that hellish mission, he couldn't really be bothered even if he did hit something. For once, all he wanted was some goddamn rest.

A red light flashed, and as he stepped onto the brake Suzuno felt a rather sharp throb in his calf. He wasn't sure what was wrong with it, but as he'd made clear before, he couldn't really care less. He'd been through worse before, back in his reckless Aliea vs. Raimon days; but then again, that's what being an agent means. He's just the tiniest bit proud to say that he hasn't changed... well, not that much, anyway. His teal eyes flicked over to the passenger seat, where a certain redhead was seated, one hand propped onto the windowsill to cradle his possibly-concussed head, the other interlacing loosely with the grayhead's own. Suzuno distantly smiled.

A light sigh escaped Nagumo's lips as he put his hand down and shifted in his seat:

"This headache is _killing_ me. You got any painkillers?"

"I might have some in the first-aid kit, but it's in the trunk." Suzuno answered as he started to speed up, past the now-green light. Nagumo looked at the road wearily, then mumbled:

"Do you think we could stop to get them?"

"Is it that bad?" The grayhead took his eyes off of the road to look at his boyfriend. "I mean, we totally can, but we _are_ still pretty far from home. Do you want to get back first, or...?"

"I'd rather you pull over." Said boyfriend replied, before cracking a smile. "And... why the hell not, you know? It's a beautiful night, we're done with work for the rest of the week, I don't think there's any rush. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan." They were reaching a small public park just then, so Suzuno pulled over next to a big stretch of grass and unlocked the trunk. Stepping out of the car, he let out a small wince as his right leg touched the ground.

"What's wrong?" Nagumo's voice sounded from inside the car.

"I don't know... might have pulled or sprained something. It's no big deal." The gray-haired male replied as he opened the trunk and fished out a somewhat advanced version of a first-aid kit amidst the various weapons and technological equipment scattered around, then a pack of bottled water. Dropping those off on the soft grass, he circled back to the passenger's seat, opening the door for his boyfriend, who was once again cradling his head:

"What's wrong, Nags? Thought you were all tough."

"Oh, fuck off..." The redhead mumbled as he threw an arm around Suzuno's neck, leaning against him to stand. He swayed a little as they walked together to the grass, causing Suzuno to put a worried hand against his chest to steady him. "C'mon now... I can still walk."

"Sit." The gray-haired man ordered as he carefully let Nagumo's arm slip from his shoulders. Opening the first-aid kit, he fished out some Advil as his boyfriend made himself comfortable on the grass -- that is, lying down spread-eagle with a hand over his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap if I'm honest." Nagumo swallowed the pinkish-orange pills with a single mouthful of water. "You know, I'm actually kinda craving some hot wings right now. Is anywhere open?"

"You're concussed as hell. Just lie still baby." Suzuno smiled as he combed through Nagumo's blood-caked hair, revealing a bleeding gash. "I'm gonna clean this up a little and then bandage it, okay?"

"Bleeding cleans out the wound already-- OW!" The redhead hissed as Suzuno held a wetted towelette against his wound. "Damnit Suz, if you keep hurting me I'm gonna start crying!"

"Oh yeah?" Suzuno laughed as he gradually cleaned the blood off of his boyfriend's head. "I'd like to see you try. I mean, crocodile tears are pretty easy, aren't they?"

"You're mean." Nagumo stated, his eyes half-closed. "I love you."

"You're so silly babe--"

"But I looove you! Say you love me! Say it!" Suzuno laughed defeatedly as strong arms were thrown around his neck, pulling him down onto Nagumo's chest. "I want to hear you say it!"

"Fine, I love you." The grayhead grinned before his lips were captured in a big sloppy kiss. "My god, Haruya, there's a giant cut on your damn head, and if you keep harassing me like this I'm never gonna get it patched up, and you're gonna die!"

"All this "patching up" is so boring though. Like that doctor boyfriend of Hiroto?" Nagumo wrinkled his nose. "I'd like to see him throw a decent punch. And like, kill bad guys, you know? Be cool. Like you and me. You. You're cool. You know that?"

"I do, but thank you." Suzuno chuckled fondly as he pushed himself up, reaching for the first-aid kit again. Using some antiseptic ointment, a fresh gauze and a strip of bandage, he dressed Nagumo's wound while the redhead laid silent, one of his hands resting on Suzuno's thigh. "I think it's good that Hiroto finally got a boyfriend though. And he's in a pretty healthy relationship too. Him and Midorikawa, they balance each other out, y'know?"

"And we don't?" Nagumo asked, to which the grayhead replied with a shrug:

"Well, we do, in that classic hot-cold, opposites-attract way... Well, I suppose what I mean is, whenever Hiroto goes out into the front line, he knows he's always got someone to rely on back home. And I absolutely don't mean that we don't have each other's backs, or... or that I'm not happy with you in any way, because I love you and I wouldn't trade you for the world. It's just, you know..."

"What?" Nagumo propped himself up on one elbow, his eyes a dark, stormy gold in the night. His tone was gentle. "What, Fuusuke?"

"... I don't know. I just... I wish we didn't have to go through so much to be with each other." Suzuno shut his eyes for a moment, raising his hand to fidget with his hair, a frequent habit of his. "I mean, it's great that we are, but... it was just _so much_ , you know?"

His teal eyes were fixed on the grass; Suzuno didn't think he could look at Nagumo right now. Back when they were still "rivals", commanding different teams, he knew he'd had something for the tulip-haired male. Yet both refused to admit their feelings, which only added an extra layer of stress and anxiety on top of all the demanding, sometimes even life-threatening work that they have to do at Aliea. Suzuno strongly believed that he would've snapped if Hiroto and Reina didn't convince him to finally confess his feelings to the redhead, instead of trying desperately to push them down and keep them all to himself. After that legendary mess of a confession (seemed like they were set up by that punk Kiyama), things have gotten a lot less awkward between them, but how could either forget the pain when one of them sees the other in the hands of an enemy, or the fear when one spots the other collapsed on the battleground, covered in blood? To think that Hiroto would never have to worry about something like that simply made Suzuno incredibly jealous.

A low chuckle rose behind his back, causing Suzuno to whip around in surprise. In front of him now, basking in the silver moonlight, was his hard-earned boyfriend, laughing away at his sadness. No longer caring about where Nagumo might be injured, the grayhead smacked him on the shoulder, huffing rather embarrassedly:

"What?"

"You're just so cute when you worry like that." The redhead quieted down, however a fond smile was still present on his face. Reaching over, he gently brushed Suzuno's cheek, wiping away a stray tear that he didn't even realize had fallen. "Fuusuke, I totally understand your worry. But that's the kind of life we lead. I could live it your way, look at other people who have it better and be envious. Or you could live it my way, and enjoy every second of the present without worrying too much about what the future will hold."

"But--"

"I can't say that I don't feel what you do, as frequently as you do. But what I _can_ say is that I'd much rather see you be happy than worry about things that might not even happen. Here," Nagumo held out his pinkie finger. "If this could help relieve your sadness, even just a little bit, then I promise to never die on you."

"W... what...?" Suzuno looked from the extended pinkie to his boyfriend's grin. "Haruya..."

"Don't leave me hanging now, Fuuz." The redhead warned. Suzuno didn't know how he was supposed to respond. _Not die on me...?_

"But how can you even ensure that you won't? It's just words! You don't know, I don't either, and... and..." His voice faltered as he locked eyes with Nagumo. "Damnit, fine, here. Pinkie promise. Honestly, how old are you, Nagumo... you're such a baby, a child, a--"

He was cut off efficiently as the redhead threw his entire body weight onto Suzuno, flattening both to the grass, then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him. The gray-haired man could taste something almost like blood in his boyfriend's mouth, and detect the all-too-familiar scent of metal and gasoline, but as he tightened his arms around Nagumo's body, he felt all his worries dissipate. If this is what it means to savor the moment, to enjoy the present and not overthink the future, then Suzuno guess he could agree that maybe, the best way to live is just to say "fuck it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONFESSION: I TOTALLY WENT OFF-TRACK WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS LMAO. I SWEAR I HAD LIKE A WHOLE PLAN AND STUFF, OF WHAT THEY WERE GONNA DO AND EVERYTHING, BUT AFTER AN HOUR THIS WAS THE RESULT, AND IT WAS NOT LIKE THE PLAN AT ALL :'D
> 
> (i feel like i've just completely ignored the damn prompt tbh.)
> 
> but then... in a way, you could say that they did both patch each other up, since the prompt never specified whether it had to be physical or mental healing... >;))) *slightly sinister hand rub*
> 
> i will stop rambling and let you go now aha :3 i hope you guys enjoyed this. stay tuned for #4! might be an angsty one >;D (altHOUGH YOU NEVER KNOW SINCE I MIGHT GO OFF-TOPIC AGAIN ok bye lovs)


	4. #4 - Hospital visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (a continuation of the last chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who ordered angst??  
> oh, right. me. >:)

It seemed like it was just a minute ago.

When he promised.

When they kissed.

When the gun was fired.

When he fell.

Suzuno's gaze was transfixed on the impeccably white doors of the surgery room. His eyes were blank, the teal irises almost colorless underneath the fluorescent light of the empty hallway. On his dirt-and-blood-streaked face were pale lines, marked out by teardrops long gone. The silence encapsulated everything, making the air seem suffocating.

"Suzuno!" Urgent footsteps could be heard, coming from the other end of the hallway. A redhead with glasses quickly approached said man, before sitting down next to him on the steel bench. The gray-haired man didn't move a muscle, not even to scoot over to make space.

Hiroto stared at his friend, unsure of what to do. What was left to even say? "I'm sorry"? "Don't worry"? "He'll be alright"? He wanted to pat Suzuno's shoulder, to touch his arm, anything -- but what was there to guarantee that he wouldn't snap and push him away?

"It was... so quick..." The grayhead's hoarse voice got Hiroto's full attention. "I couldn't even react..."

"Suzuno..." The redhead sighed, before wrapping his arms around his friend's slumped body, pulling him into a tight hug. Suzuno was silent, unmoving, and that was somehow even scarier than if he'd shoved Hiroto away. Yet the redhead held on, and on, until his friend muttered, almost inaudible:

"He promised not to die on me, you know... He did."

"And he's not someone who goes back on his word." Hiroto squeezed Suzuno once before letting go, but still keeping a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, look at me. He will be fine. He will. I know Midorikawa will do a great job."

Suzuno's face soured, like he wanted to protest against the claim that both knew wasn't very credible in the first place. But then his expression softened, and he let out a sigh, lowering his head:

"Yeah, I hope so..."

The red lights above the doors suddenly flashed green, and both shot up from their seats as some doctors and nurses exited. Hiroto smiled as he saw his green-haired boyfriend emerge, going in for a hug. But Midorikawa only squeezed him briefly before letting go, dark eyes fixed on Suzuno. The redhead suddenly realized that it was probably not the best moment for a PDA.

"How is he?" The gray-haired male asked, the look in his teal eyes a mixture of desperation and hope. Midorikawa raised a hand to fidget with a stray lock of hair next to his face:

"He's... stable. Which is good."

"... But?"

"But... he's currently deep in a self-induced coma." The doctor continued softly. "But I don't want you to worry, since it's completely natural, and could happen to anyone."

"Really? Thank goodness." Suzuno visibly relaxed, like he'd been carrying heavy sandbags on his shoulders all day and had dropped them just now. "When do you think I could see him?"

"We'll be transferring him into his own room soon, so anytime you want to, really." Midorikawa replied with a smile. "But, uh, you look like you could use some rest. A lot of it, actually."

"But I--" Suzuno began to protest, but Hiroto shushed him. He looked evidently paler than usual, under-slept too, and Hiroto knew from experience that the grayhead probably has his own injuries after that ambush. He spoke:

"The doctors and nurses here can take care of Nagumo just fine, and I don't think any of us want to see you turn up in the ER too. I'm driving Midorikawa back, I can give you a ride if you want."

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Suzuno offered a weak smile. He didn't think he could stand being alone in their house right now, after all that just happened. But his smile must've looked really pathetic or something, for Hiroto has sighed before walking over and putting a firm hand onto his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly:

"No you're not. Honestly, lying to me? Come on. You're coming with us. Stay the night at my place. I'll take you to the hospital first thing tomorrow morning, okay?"

Turns out the redhead can be a very persuasive person when he wants to be, so Suzuno ended up accepting the offer. He couldn't remember when he'd fallen asleep, but the next morning when he was awoken by a chaotic nightmare, he'd found himself in one of the various bedrooms in Hiroto's house. The redhead did keep his promise of driving him to the hospital, and even thought of buying some flowers to brighten up the room. It made Suzuno wonder where he'd learned all this romantic stuff.

"We're here." Hiroto said as they stopped in front of a closed door, on the side a sign with **Nagumo Haruya** printed on it. "Now listen, Suzuno: you have my number, so _call_ when you need me. I don't want to see you pull anything funny..."

"Alright, got it, got it!" Despite himself, the grayhead let out a small laugh. "And, Hiroto... thanks."

"Don't mention it." Said man patted him on the back before taking his leave. Now alone in the hallway, Suzuno looked down at the bouquet of red-yellow tulips in his hand. He suddenly felt so stupid. _He wouldn't be awake to see them anyway... And they'll just wilt away, like..._ He stopped himself before his thoughts got worse, and pushed the door open, entering the room.

It was quiet inside, except for the whirring of the air con, and the occasional beeping of machines. Setting the flowers down atop a table, Suzuno walked over to the bed, feeling his heart clench as he saw Nagumo, hooked up to countless wires and tubes, bandages covering almost every inch of bare skin that he could see. His dark golden eyes were closed, and he looked like he was sleeping. Yes, just sleeping.

Suzuno pulled a chair and sat. He wanted to reach over and grab his boyfriend's hand, squeeze it just to feel his touch again. Or to stroke his face, or thread his fingers through the soft red hair. Yet he was strangely afraid to -- why, he wasn't sure. Maybe because he didn't want to worsen Nagumo's fragile state, to be responsible for yet another injury...

"I'm sorry." Words began to stream out from his mouth. "Haruya, I'm so, so, so sorry. It was me, it was because of me that you're here now. I wanted to pull you back, I wanted to, oh god, I wish it'd been me instead! It's all my fault, and Hiroto and Midorikawa were so nice to me, and they said it wasn't, but it was, I just know it... I could've done _something_ , but I didn't... I didn't, and now... Are you listening to me? Haruya are you listening?! Please, baby, wake up. Wake up and hit me, push me, shout at me... do it, I want you to do it, I deserve it... anything for you to wake up, please... Please open your eyes, I miss them -- no, I miss you. Why are you so still? I know you're in there... Wake up for me, please, just... Haruya, _please_..."

The rest of his nonsensical speech trailed off as Suzuno began to cry, tear after tear rolling down his face once again. He'd told himself he wouldn't, he'd told himself he'd cried enough; but here he was, vision blurred and throat closing up, burning, choking as he stared at the person he loves most in the world, the person he would give his life for, the person he couldn't imagine himself without. The person who was lying there, in a coma, because of him.

Suzuno didn't remember getting up, but when he opened his eyes again he was kneeling beside Nagumo's bed, holding onto his arm like the redhead might disappear the moment he let go. Exhaling a laugh, he let himself slide to the floor, back resting against the side of the bed:

"Gosh... Remember when you promised me, Haruya? When you said you won't die on me? I'm waiting... I'll be here to make sure that you keep that promise. I'm sorry I called it dumb. It's not. I want you to keep it. I... I..."

 _Fuck, here I go again._ Suzuno buried his face into his hands, no longer trying to stop his tears. _Maybe crying it out will make me feel better. Maybe crying it out now is better than crying when I apologize to him. Maybe..._

"Fuu... suke...?" The grayhead froze as he felt weak fingers intertwining in his hair. Shooting up from the ground, his heart seemed to burst with joy as he saw the redhead's beautiful eyes narrow. "Is that you?"

"Haruya... Oh, yes! Yes! It's me! Oh god, Haruya, oh my god..." Suzuno felt himself collapsing with relief as he sobbed-laughed into his boyfriend's blanketed chest, while said boyfriend began to confusedly pet his hair. "I'm sorry, I just... I... ah, damn it... You kept your promise!"

"My... promise...?" Nagumo seemed puzzled for a second, but then a vague smile formed on his face. "Oh, right... yes, of course I would. Why are you crying? Stop it, Fuuz, you're scaring me."

"I am? I'm so sorry, I just..." Suzuno couldn't help but laugh again, and Nagumo offered a baffled smile. "I'm just so damn happy, that's all."

"Are you sure that's all?" The redhead asked, but his worries were soothed as his lips were captured in a most gentle kiss from his boyfriend:

"Yes. Yes, I am."


	5. #5 - Scar worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're agents in this one too.  
> (i feel like this is just me advertising for my agent AU (#healerreaper) aha, but i'm not sorry ;) )

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

The red-haired male laughed before taking the huge beach bag on his companion's hand and setting it down on the sand. It was a beautiful day to be at the beach: a weekday, meaning it was free of annoying tourists or screaming children, and also with the setting sun, melting the sky into a gorgeous canvas of orange and purple. But of course, Nagumo doesn't care much for beauty, save for when it comes to a certain grayhead. Unbuttoning his shirt, he looked over to Suzuno, grinning at his boyfriend's frown from underneath his sunglasses:

"Hurry up now Fuuz. We're not going back until you get in the water."

"Do I really have to--?" Said male sighed, but the redhead cut him off:

"Heck yeah you do! What are you waiting for?"

"Nagumo, if you want water, can't we just go back to our private pool or something?" Suzuno sighed again, taking off his sunglasses. Nagumo gasped as if he'd just been deeply offended, before bunching up his discarded shirt and tossing it into the beach bag:

"But why a pool when you have a whole sea? Suzuno, I must have at least one swim!"

"But--"

"Will you hurry up and take that shirt off?" The redhead gestured towards the shirt on his boyfriend's body, before approaching and putting a suggestive hand onto Suzuno's collar. "Or do you want me to do it for you?"

"Wha-- Shut up! You're such a perv, Nagumo..." The grayhead pushed Nagumo's hand away, turning a light shade of red in the process. Nagumo grinned as he grabbed onto Suzuno's wrists, abruptly pulling the other male closer:

"Well, you keep stalling, and the shirt's not gonna take itself off..."

He looked at Suzuno teasingly, but opposed to his imagines, the grayhead just blurted out a nervous laugh before gently pulling out of his grip. He turned sideways, one hand clenching the hem of his shirt. His teal eyes refused to meet the redhead's, even when Nagumo has turned him around by his shoulder and asked most softly:

"Hey... what's wrong?"

Suzuno bit his lip, then opened his mouth as if to reply, but no words came. Frowning from worry, Nagumo sat down on the sand, pulling on his boyfriend's hand. Suzuno obeyed quietly, sitting down next to the redhead before pulling his knees up against his chest, hugging them with one arm. Glad that Suzuno was still letting him hold his other hand, Nagumo lightly squeezed it before trying again:

"What is it? Are you not feeling well?"

"No... it's not that..." Suzuno muttered, a faint blush still tinting his cheeks. Upon seeing Nagumo's concerned eyes, he let out a small, almost embarrassed laugh. "Um, this isn't because of what you did, or... uh... Sorry, I just..."

"No, it's okay." The redhead shook his head, motioning for his boyfriend to continue on, which he did:

"No... I'm sorry, I know you want me to swim and all that. I know you've been looking forward to this. I just... it's... ah, it's stupid, really... I'm sorry for ruining the day..."

"No, no, you're good! I'm not gonna hate you just because we don't end up swimming." Nagumo laughed, before something dawned on him. "Can you, uh, not swim...?"

"Can I-- Of course I can swim, Nagumo! I would have been killed in action years ago if I can't!" Suzuno turned to look at the redhead with a _duh_ expression. "It's not that. I... gosh, I-I don't know why I'm like this... I'm sorry, honest."

"Stop apologizing, it's fine!" Nagumo cut him off. "Listen, if you aren't feeling well, or if you're just really against swimming for some reason, we can go back. I'm not gonna hold it against you."

"But it's not that!" Suzuno snapped, pulling his hand out from Nagumo's grip. A little taken aback by his harsh tone, the redhead went quiet, obviously waiting for an explanation. An uncomfortable silence fell upon both, before the grayhead sighed deeply. Eyes once again fixed on his toes, he mumbled:

"It's easy for you. You're always so... confident. And me... I'm... I'm just ugly."

Nagumo could only stare at his boyfriend, dumbfounded. _Ugly?_ He blurted out:

"What? Why are you...? Did someone--"

Suzuno cut him off with a shake of his head. Sensing anger bubbling up inside himself, Nagumo took a deep breath before grabbing the grayhead's arm:

"Then why? Fuusuke..."

"Because I am, Nagumo! Just... just take a good look at me!" Suzuno cried, before reaching up and yanking his collar to one side. Nagumo immediately understood what his boyfriend was talking about. Stretched from his shoulder to somewhere on his chest, in stark contrast even to his fair skin, was a long, pale, wrinkled scar, most likely from one of the countless missions that he'd been on. After only a few seconds, Suzuno quickly fixed his shirt, attempting to cover up the mark that he strongly believed was a flaw, but his hand was stopped mid-track. The look in those dark golden orbs as Suzuno's eyes met Nagumo's almost made him want to cry, and he had to look away when the redhead began speaking:

"Fuusuke, I don't know why you could ever believe in something as... as _stupid_ as that! You, ugly? No, not now, not ever. There's simply nothing to back that up."

"But--" Suzuno stuttered, but Nagumo was quick to interject:

"All those scars of yours, that you seem to consider mistakes, errors... I love them. Do you hear me? I love all of them. I don't know what they are to you, but to me... they're your very own medals of bravery, of sacrifice, of your talent and kindness and goodness. Each of them are a part of you, of incredible _you_ , and they can all tell such wonderful stories. You don't believe me?" Suzuno flinched slightly as he felt Nagumo's fingers sneaking underneath his shirt, grazing a stab wound scar on his side, "Like this one, wasn't I the one who gave it to you back in those Prominence vs. Diamond Dust days? It must've hurt like hell -- heh, you're allowed to hold that against me any day." His hand wandered upwards to a different scar, "And this... it was from all the Chaos training we did. That was literal hell... we were so jealous of Hiroto though, can you even believe it? I can't possibly imagine it now." Nagumo's arm was rucking up Suzuno's shirt as he trailed up even further, reaching the bullet wound scar on the grayhead's shoulder. "And this one... I honestly still feel a little scared whenever I think of it. It fractured a ton of your bones and basically tore through your damn shoulder. And you took this for me! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. You were in so much pain then, you even asked me to knock you out at some point, just so you wouldn't have to feel it anymore. I said no, of course. Anyway, it was from that whole ordeal in Korea with Aphrodi -- to think of it, that offer of his was kind of random. But still..." Nagumo trailed off, before bringing a hand to Suzuno's chin and lifting his face. Slightly watery teal eyes stared back at him, and then Suzuno raised an arm to quietly wipe across them. Smiling, Nagumo caught his hand and held it in his own for a moment, inspecting it, before bringing it up to his lips and placing a feathery kiss upon each knuckle:

"And I hope you haven't forgotten how much I love your hands, even if they're a little rough and calloused from all the bad guys they've eliminated to make this world a better place. They, like the rest of your scars, prove how courageous and badass you are! Going through all of this and still coming out victorious? That's what the Suzuno Fuusuke I know is made of! I don't want you to ever think of them any other way. Because they, and you, darling, deserve all the love in the world, and nothing else. Got it?"

Suzuno was silent for seemingly the longest time as he stared deep into Nagumo's eyes. Then, to the redhead's relief, a small chuckle escaped his lips, and he gripped onto Nagumo's hands, smiling:

"How did I ever even live without you?"

"Like how you always have -- strongly and zealously." Nagumo whispered before going in for a kiss. His boyfriend returned it happily for several seconds, before breaking off to say:

"So, a swim?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


	6. #6 - Making fun of one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written after 36 hours at the airport lol :p so forgive me if it's kinda trash xD

It was just another regular summer day. The sun was out, there was an occasional nice breeze, and it simply felt right for some soccer practice. But of course, when it's just Nagumo and Suzuno on the field, it always has to be soccer with some spice thrown into it.

The rules were simple: they start in the middle, and the first one to score wins. They've been at it for half an hour, and the ball has gone out of bounds about a dozen times, the result of both's talent and determination. Nagumo could feel his stamina declining -- he was going against the captain of Diamond Dust, after all -- but as he saw Suzuno squint from the sunlight and raise a shaky hand to wipe across his forehead, he knew he at least had an advantage.

"What's wrong, iceberg?" The redhead smirked as he successfully stole the ball from his opponent. "Can't handle a little sun? You're weaker than I thought."

"Shut up, tulip-head." The gray-haired male grunted as he caught up to his boyfriend, blocking his path once again. "If I can handle you, I think I can handle the sun just fine."

"Hmm, so what you're saying is that I'm even hotter than the sun?" Nagumo moved the ball left, then right, then left again, attempting to throw Suzuno off, but the other male seemed to know him a little too well to fall for any of that. He advanced, and now it was the redhead who was thrown off:

"Heh, no. What I mean is that you're annoyingly--"

"Radiant?" Nagumo cut in as he quickly caught up, charging mercilessly. Suzuno stumbled a little, but still managed to keep the ball in possession:

"Egocentric."

"Ego-- wow." Nagumo rolled his eyes and lunged for the ball, but missed as Suzuno abruptly decided to halt. Turning around so that his back was facing the goal, the redhead raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure how the sun is egocentric, but I mean, when you're as good as me, it's hard not to be."

"As good as you, huh." Suzuno mused, before cracking a cold smile. With a single swift movement, he sent the ball zooming towards the net. To a normal person, it would've seemed impossible to stop, with incredible speed and power despite being just a normal shoot; but Suzuno doesn't doubt Nagumo. Just as he'd guessed, the redhead quickly stopped the soccer ball with ease:

"Not even a hissatsu shoot. Who's the narcissist now?"

"If you don't send that ball into my goal within 10 seconds, I'm not a narcissist, it's just you who suck." The grayhead shouted the challenge before starting to back up into his half of the field, expecting Nagumo to start dribbling up. But the redhead only laughed as he kicked the ball up high into the air, then jumping up after it:

"Make that 5. Atomic..."

 _Crap! I'm not gonna be able to make it back even at my top speed!_  Suzuno quickly thought as he gazed up at the redhead who was getting into position for his infamous hissatsu. Cursing himself for being so careless, he chose his only other option: also jumping up in the hopes of intercepting the shoot. The grayhead reached Nagumo's height just as the other teen was doing his backflip; but as soon as Suzuno's eyes met Nagumo's, he knew something was wrong.

"... SIKE!" The redhead hollered before kicking the ball down towards the ground and landing magnificently, while Suzuno's momentum was still taking him up. The grayhead could only stare as his goal was penetrated straight on by a simple shoot, beautifully done by no other than Nagumo. Devious, smart-ass Nagumo, who managed to outwit him in barely 5 seconds. Landing rather inelegantly, Suzuno flopped down onto the grass and panted hard. He could feel the exhaustion now -- he was never that good with heat, and dealing with two suns at once... Plus, he lost. Which wasn't the reward he'd wanted for his efforts.

The amused chuckle of Nagumo made him look up:

"Conclusion: I'm hot, and you're a narcissist who suck."

"You're an ass, that's what you are." Suzuno ignored the redhead's extended hand and hauled himself up, before walking towards the bench to get some water. Nagumo's laughter could be heard as he caught up to his boyfriend, patting his shoulder:

"Joke's on you, then, since guess who's in love with that ass?"

"That came out so wrong." Suzuno had to try his best to not spit water everywhere. Nagumo burst out laughing as well, before slinging a towel across the grayhead's waist and pulling him closer:

"Don't worry, you'll have a chance to get back at me later. Though I doubt you can."

"Let me go, you sweaty punk." Suzuno smacked the redhead's arm, but the goofy grin on his face completely betrayed the sullen facade he was trying to put on. "You're just lucky today. We'll see how you manage when it's winter."

"If I can handle you, I think I can handle winter just fine." Nagumo tossed his gray-haired boyfriend a sly smile, before their lips met in a tired, but blissful kiss.


	7. #7 - A death of someone close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: implied character deaths (but it's none of the mains don't worry)

_The rain was falling hard from the overcast sky. Gust after gust of wind howled along the road, threatening to tear through anything in their way. It was almost completely dark_ _outside_ _, the slippery road only lit by lonely headlights struggling to pull through. Something bad was bound to happen eventually._

_"Careful darling, it's best not to rush in this weather." In the passenger seat of a small black car, a woman cautioned anxiously. Next to her, a man replied:_

_"It's alright, it's not the worst weather I've had to drive in. Besides, Haruya has a match in thirty minutes! We need to get there on time!"_

_"Yes, I know, but..." The woman tried to protest, but was cut off by the excited yelling of a red-haired boy sitting in the back:_

_"The match! The match! Please, I can't be late for the match! If we don't show up on time, we'll lose, and I never want to lose!"_

_"Settle down, Haruya, your dad is trying to drive." The woman spoke sternly, but the man laughed:_

_"Now now dear, he's just excited. It's completely natural! Let me see now, little captain... The rain isn't all that bad. We can go just a little—"_

_CRASH!_

Nagumo woke with a start. Sitting bolt up on the bed, he took shallow, ragged breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart. The covers were all tangled up with his sweaty limbs, making the redhead feel so claustrophobic that he had to practically tear them off his body and push them to the side. Nagumo could feel a lump forming in his throat, but he dug his fingernails into his palm, determined to distract himself with the pain.  _I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't._

Nagumo turned to the other side of the bed, hoping to find his sleeping lover, but it was empty. Swallowing thickly, he swung his legs off of the bed and stood, slightly jumping at the coolness of the floor. For a split second, Nagumo felt like a little kid again, all alone, abandoned, and unloved.

 _No. No. It's not true._ His conscience cried, and Nagumo clenched his hands in the hopes of stopping them from trembling so badly. _Suzuno. He's here. Find Suzuno._ The bedroom door was ajar. Gripping onto the door handle, Nagumo swung it open and stepped out of the room, when he suddenly collided with another figure. Both called out in surprise as they stumbled backwards, groaning in pain. The figure was the first one to speak:

"Nagumo? What are you doing?"

"Suzuno?" Nagumo immediately grabbed hold of the grayhead's shoulders, his fingers digging almost painfully into the other's flesh. Grimacing slightly, Suzuno tried to pry his boyfriend's hands off:

"Yeah, it's me. Why aren't you in bed?"

The question passed by unheard as Nagumo raised a hand to cup the grayhead's face, before gingerly pushing back a strand of hair that was falling over his left eye. Present in his golden gaze was a sort of bewilderment, like he wasn't sure if his boyfriend was really standing there or not. Taken aback by the redhead's behavior, Suzuno frowned:

"Are you alright?"

Nagumo didn't reply. His hand lingered on the side of Suzuno's face for a moment, before he abruptly yanked the grayhead into a tight hug, burying his face into the other's shoulder.

"Hey!" Suzuno yelped. He wasn't used to getting the wind knocked out of himself so suddenly  _—_ well, not by a hug, anyway. But the teal-eyed male went quiet when he realized how badly his boyfriend was shaking, and how quick and jagged his breathing was. "Nag... Haruya, what's wrong?"

Nagumo once again remained silent. He wouldn't — couldn't — speak. It would just result in tears. After what he just saw... just remembered... it was probably irrational, but his mind was filled with an overwhelming fear that if he doesn't hang on tight, all that he cares about will slip right through his fingers again, and he would be left helpless and hopeless, just like how it was when it first happened. He doesn't think he would last if he were to experience that again. He had tried over and over to push it back, to keep the emotions from overflowing, because he will not cry, he  _will not_... And yet...

Inside the redhead's tight embrace, the explanation suddenly dawned on Suzuno. He knew about the nightmares that Nagumo would get more often than not, about how afraid and upset the redhead could become, even if he walks out of bed tomorrow like nothing had happened. This redhead likes to come off as tough and ferocious, and it is easier for him than it is for most, because it is who he is; but sometimes the violence is simply to mask the sadness within. Sighing softly, Suzuno raised his own arms to wrap around Nagumo, murmuring sweet nothings in the hopes of comforting his boyfriend:

"I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here. It's okay baby. You're with me now. Nothing like that will happen again, so you don't have to worry, alright? I love you. You're safe. You're not alone. I just went to the kitchen for some water, I'm sorry for not alerting you. If I knew you were having a bad dream, I would never have gone, I promise. But I'm here now. For you. And I will be, whenever you need me."

"When... whenever I need you?" Nagumo's weak whisper made Suzuno want to hug him even tighter, though he doubt that was possible. Stroking his boyfriend's soft red hair, the grayhead confirmed:

"Whenever you need me."

Nagumo was silent for the longest time, his hands still gripping tightly onto the back of Suzuno's shirt. Then he nodded, before pulling away and sniffling slightly:

"Um... should we go back to bed?"

"Of course." Suzuno smiled upon seeing that the redhead's mood has improved, even if just by a little. Getting into bed, he rearranged the covers before beckoning his boyfriend to join. Nagumo crawled in and settled down, his face only centimeters from Suzuno's own. Reaching over, the grayhead wrapped an arm around the other male and pulled him closer; Nagumo happily obliged and snuggled up against his boyfriend comfortably. They stayed like that for a moment, before Nagumo looked up into Suzuno's teal eyes, smiling ever so slightly:

"Thank you, Fuusuke."

"Anything for you, baby." The grayhead replied, before planting a kiss onto his lover's forehead. Just like that, they drifted off into sleep, curled up beside each other, with the knowledge that as long as they are together, neither of them will ever be lonely again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked my take on Nagumo's backstory! i wanted to give him some of the angst since i feel like our ice-boy has been suffering for a little too long :3
> 
> thanks for reading!


	8. #8 - Sleeping in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written on a plane and sloppily edited. it's also extra short™. please don't kill me xP

_Beep! Beep! Beep! B-_

The covers rustled as a weary hand reached out from underneath and pressed on the stop button. Nagumo frowned slightly as he was woken up by the rude noise; still keeping his eyes shut, he pulled the blanket up further onto his face, wanting to shut out the soft sunlight streaming in from the other side of the curtains. A shift on the other side of the bed told him that Suzuno has just gotten up, and the low shuffles were probably from his slippers trailing on the ground.

Still half asleep, Nagumo laid with his eyes closed and listened. He could hear the bathroom door opening and closing, then the rustling of fabric that told him Suzuno was getting ready to shower, and then the door of the shower opening and closing. For the next 10 minutes, the air was filled with the calming rumble of water hitting the shower walls. Nagumo distantly wondered if he should get up and join his boyfriend, but the bed was still too warm and comfy. Plus, it was a Sunday, so there was no reason for him to get up by the command of an alarm clock.

The water shut off, and it was silent for a moment, before the redhead could hear the swishing from Suzuno's teeth-brushing. Nagumo turned onto his back, still refusing to open his eyes, in the hopes of falling back to sleep. But the emptiness of the bed now irked him a little — it just never feels right if it's not both of them in there. They've grown accustomed to each other's warmth and silence, to the usual shifts and whispers, or even screams in the night. Whether the other one was there to endure it or put a stop to it, Nagumo knew, for him that person has always been, and will always be Suzuno.

The bathroom door clicked open, and Nagumo instantly willed himself to stay still, feigning sleep. A pleasant, minty smell wafted across the room, along with the shuffling of Suzuno's slippers, this time less sluggish. It came to a stop right next to Nagumo, before a cool hand was brushed across his forehead, sweeping stray locks of hair out of his face. It traveled down to his cheek, then his shoulder, before trailing along his arm. Then it disappeared, and the redhead couldn't help but reach out after it. Finally opening his eyes, he saw the amused smile of his boyfriend:

"Thought you were asleep."

Nagumo has caught the grayhead's hand, his warm fingers interlacing with the other's cooler, softer ones. He gently pulled, making said man sit down on the edge of the bed:

"Why are you up so early?"

"Oh, I have some work to finish, so I thought I'd just get it over with." Suzuno explained, his thumb slowly rubbing the back of Nagumo's hand. The redhead wrinkled his nose:

"Work? On a Sunday morning, this early?"

"It's already eight." Suzuno smiled again; it wasn't his fault that Nagumo is the cutest when he's sleepy. The usual sharp glint in his eyes are gone, replaced by a soft gaze and an equally soft voice. Unlike himself, who becomes really cranky whenever his sleep gets disturbed, the redhead is actually the most bearable when he's feeling drowsy.

"Eight?" Nagumo's groan brought the grayhead back to reality. "You're crazy. Don't waste the perfect opportunity to sleep in. Come."

Inching back so that his boyfriend would have some space, he tugged on Suzuno's hand, urging him to lie down onto the bed, to which the teal-eyed male begrudgingly followed. Putting and arm around his torso, Nagumo planted a gentle kiss onto his boyfriend's lips, his half-closed eyes smiling. His bare legs quickly became tangled up with the grayhead's own underneath the covers, locking Suzuno in place; one hand came to a rest near the small of his boyfriend's back, while the other was folded close between their hearts. Said boyfriend protested:

"Haruya, I'm already awake!"

"Hmm, I think you're perfectly capable of falling asleep again."

"But I just showered, and my hair's wet. It's gonna get all weird if I go to sleep now."

"I'll lend you my hair gel."

"I have my own hair gel!"

"Problem solved, then." Nagumo smirked, before he snuggled up against Suzuno, the top of his head just below the grayhead's chin. "I think this is only fair, since you disturbed my sleep. Besides, you smell really nice..."

"What does that have to do with you wanting more sleep?" Suzuno complained, but already he could feel the steady rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest. "Aaand you're asleep. That's nice, Haruya, just dragging me here against my will and making sure I can't leave. You're such a baby..."

His fingers have already found their way into Nagumo's fiery red hair, stroking, twirling and petting it. His boyfriend still smelled of his usual shampoo and their detergent, and he was warm in a sort of comforting way, like how a corn bag, or a fresh mug of cocoa might feel. Sighing in defeat, Suzuno closed his eyes as well; if he couldn't do anything about it, might as well just use his Sunday morning for other useful purposes, such as enjoying a sleep in, with the cutest, most childish sleepyhead ever.

 _You're such a baby, but you're_ my _baby..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo apparently Nagumo feels like a cornbag xD


	9. #9 - Hugging

"Please... just another minute!" The red-haired teenager whined as he tightened his arms around the grayhead's torso. He wasn't having a very good day today; it was cold outside, meaning Prominence had a pretty crappy practice, and ranking number 1 on the crap scale was none other than himself. Plus, he heard some rumors today about how Gaia was going to be chosen to become The Genesis, and if that was true, it would mean that all of his and Prominence's efforts would have been for naught. It was just one thing on top of another, and now his (possible) only source of joy left was rejecting him as well.

"You said the same thing five minutes ago!" Squirming in his lap, Suzuno complained. "Let me go, Nagumo! My practice started like 3 minutes ago! My whole team's probably waiting for me..."

"Practice, practice, screw practice! I don't see how it's gonna do either of us any good, if Kiyama keeps on being Father's favorite!" Nagumo snapped loudly. Using his two hands to push against the redhead now, Diamond Dust's captain sighed:

"That's exactly why we  _have_  to practice! To get better, to beat Hiroto! Stop being a child, Nagumo."

"Me? A child? What, it wasn't like I was saying the wrong thing!" Said male scoffed, feeling worse and worse by the second. "C'mon Suz, you can't deny that fact forever. When Kiyama becomes captain of The Genesis, don't you dare come back to me crying about it!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Suzuno replied coldly; he has broken free of Nagumo's grasp. "Because unlike you, I'll ensure that won't happen."

"Un-unlike me?" The redhead stuttered, staring blankly as the other teen stood up to leave their shared room, slamming the door audibly behind him. Nagumo sat in angry silence as he felt his throat close up.  _Yeah, sure, just leave. I didn't need you here anyway. Who do you think you are, Suzuno? You're all talk, you'll realize that soon enough! No matter what you think you can do, nothing will change Father's mind! But nothing I say matter to you anymore, does it? Because you don't need me, so I don't need you, I don't..._

When Nagumo snapped back to reality again, he found himself curled up at the end of his bed, his arms hugging his drawn-up legs. It was dark outside, indicating that he probably forgot about dinner.  _Might as well just go to sleep now and end this monstrous day early,_ he thought as he rose and crawled into bed, burying himself underneath a thick blanket. At least it could keep him warm if Suzuno wasn't here...  _Agh! Gosh! Stop thinking about him!_  Nagumo squeezed his eyes shut angrily, trying to convince himself to just fall asleep already; but it seemed like fate wouldn't let him end the day like this, for as if on cue, the door clicked open and a certain extremely annoying grayhead walked in.

Nagumo huffed and pulled the blanket further up onto his body, almost covering everything save for the very top of his head. It was probably just making him seem more like a baby, but the redhead was sad and frustrated and he simply didn't care. Soft footsteps could be heard approaching his bed, before a gentle voice called out:

"Nagumo?"

"Go away." Said teenager mumbled, his voice squeakier than he thought it would be. A soft sigh; then, a hand on top of his blanket:

"I'm sorry."

"For what." The redhead replied blandly, curling up even tighter underneath his covers. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm just tired. Leave me alone."

"No, you're not "just tired"." Suzuno sighed again, his hand lightly squeezing Nagumo's shoulder. "Nagumo..."

"What?!" The redhead spat as he sat up on the bed, pushing Suzuno's hand away. "Honestly, what's the deal with you today? Just... just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry." The grayhead repeated, his teal eyes fixed on Nagumo's pale face and his slightly puffy eyes. "I really am. I treated you like crap when all you wanted was a hug. I didn't know you were having a bad day. It's my fault."

"I had a bad day... so what?" Nagumo sullenly turned to face the wall, his hands stubbornly crossed in front of himself. "Everyone has them once in a while. No need to baby me if you don't want to, o great captain of Diamond Dust."

The grayhead was silent for a moment; then, exhaling a laugh, he leaned forward to envelop Nagumo in a hug. Startled by the sudden contact, the redhead froze a little, muttering:

"Hey, I told you to leave me alone..."

"Oh, just shut up and let me hug you." Suzuno's reply was muffled as he spoke into Nagumo's hair, his hands rubbing circles onto said male's back. The redhead sounded like he wanted to resist for a moment, but then he gave in and just melted against Suzuno, his hands hanging onto the grayhead's shirt while his forehead rested against the other's shoulder. It was a simple action, yet sweet and utterly affectionate... if it wasn't rudely interrupted by a loud growl from Nagumo's stomach.

"Oh yeah, you didn't show up to dinner..." Trying to stifle his laugh, Suzuno remarked. A blushing Nagumo smacked him:

"Stop laughing at me! I haven't had anything since practice, that's all!"

"What? I'm just laughing because it's cute." Suzuno smiled, and the blush on the redhead's cheeks intensified. "Come on, there should be some leftovers in the fridge. Damn it Haruya, when are you going to grow up and learn to take care of yourself better..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one written at the airport!!! (why ಥ_ಥ) i hope you guys liked it at least a little bit! bc i didn't (_　_|||)


	10. #10 - Watching the other sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another chapter that features adult!agent!nagusuzu (◕ᴗ◕✿) (i bet you guys are getting tired of this but oops my hands slipped)
> 
> angst!!! but with happy ending ;)

Suzuno stirred on the bed. It's been at least 3 hours since the last time that he moved -- not that Nagumo was counting, no, because that would definitely be cheesy as hell and he sure has better things to do than watch his partner-in-crime(fighting) sleep; but he couldn't help but feel worried when the grayhead first passed out, after taking that direct hit to the face.  _What a moron_ , the redhead though as he rose from his armchair at the corner of the room and approached his bed, peering down at the sleeping man on it. _C_ _ouldn't even block a punch._

_But he took it for you._

_Thanks for the damn input, brain._  Nagumo silently snapped, before letting his thoughts go. His eyes were trained on Suzuno's face, and he found himself distantly taking in the various features of the grayhead. His eyelashes were a snowy gray, casting long shadows onto his skin from the nightlight. He had dark circles under his eyes, possibly from the pressure and restlessness that's always present in a mission. Locks of hair framed his face, their light gray in stark contrast against the darkening bruise on his cheek. A certain strand has found its way into Suzuno's slightly parted lips, and without thinking Nagumo reached out to brush it away. The next thing he knew, his wrist was seized by the grayhead, who was now extremely awake, his teal eyes wide open and trying to adjust to the dark:

"Hyaaa!"

"Woah, easy there! It's just me." Nagumo managed to stutter out, completely taken aback by Suzuno's reaction. One of his hands was out of order, obviously, and his shirt collar was bunched up in the grayhead's other fist. Gently untangling that, he squirmed out of his partner's grip and put both of his hands onto Suzuno's shoulder, forcing the disoriented grayhead to look at him:

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. You're at my place. You're safe. No one's here to attack you."

"Wha...?" Groaning, Suzuno brought a hand to his head. "But... the site... we were... you know, those guys?"

"Don't worry, that's sorted. Saginuma and his squad have it under control." Nagumo tried to ease Suzuno back down onto the pillow, but the grayhead pushed his arms away:

"No, you were... that man. He tried to _..._ he was going to..."

"Punch me. Yeah, about that... you took it instead." Nagumo cleared his throat. "It was pretty gruesome. Long story short, you passed out, I called backup, we fled, now you're at my place."

"Mmm." The grayhead murmured, head still in hand. Then he looked up and swung his legs off of the bed:

"I'm fine now. I gotta go."

"Hold on!" Nagumo called out after Suzuno, but it seemed like he didn't have to use much force, for after just two steps the grayhead's knees buckled, and he was on the floor again. "You're honestly not in any shape to go anywhere."

"Hah... I'm okay..." Panting, Suzuno tried to stand, but the punch obviously messed up his head one way or another, because the room seemed to spin before he collapsed again. Nagumo was there to catch him this time though. Suzuno was worn to the point that he almost dozed off in the redhead's warm embrace...  _wait, no! You can't!_

_Whyyy...?_  His malfunctioning brain groaned.

_Because are you really ready to report this place as your location for the night back to Hitomiko? LOL, I think not._

_Okay, that's enough._  Cutting the weird voice off, Suzuno put an unsteady hand onto Nagumo's shoulder, using him to stand. The redhead rose with him, as if he was afraid that Suzuno was just going to end up hitting the floor face-first again. He reasoned:

"Come on Suzuno, take a good look at yourself. You can't even walk, much less drive a car. You live so far away, and headquarters is even further. My house is your best option."

"No, it's not! Nagumo, just let me leave, won't y..." The words trailed off as Suzuno's vision went black.  _Curse the dumbass that punched me._

When he woke again, the first thing that he saw was Nagumo's extremely pissed off expression.

"Ready to leave? Just so you know, I won't be the one claiming your body tomorrow, flattened on the highway somewhere." The redhead angrily grumbled, before taking another bite out of his newly-acquired sandwich. Suzuno just closed his eyes, which earned him another scolding:

"Oh wow, you're not even gonna listen to me. Great. I'll just call a cab and throw you into the backseat then. No need to thank me for my hospitality."

"Sorry." The grayhead mumbled. His companion was silent for a moment, before huffing audibly and walking off. Sighing, Suzuno tried again, this time louder:

"I said I'm sorry."

"Heard you. Just didn't accept the apology." Nagumo's reply was flat. Suzuno sat up and held the blanket against himself as he yelled:

"For fuck's sake, Haruya, I'm sorry! I took a punch for you! At least try to seem grateful, won't ya?"

"Well, what did you think I was trying to do all along? Did you think the reason I wanted you to stay was so we could crack open a cold one and party til the sun rises?" Nagumo shouted his reply as well. "I tried to be grateful, but for whatever reason unbeknownst to little ol' me, you just had to insist on leaving! Before passing out! Twice! Within 5 hours!"

"I was embarrassed, okay?! Goddamnit, you asshole." Suzuno cried out desperately, his face heating up. "I-- I don't want all the important people at Aliea to know I stayed the night at your place!"

"So what if you did? What are they gonna do about it?" Nagumo reentered the room, the sandwich gone from his hands. Sighing in defeat, Suzuno lowered his eyes. Nagumo was right. So _what_ if he did?

"I dunno." He spoke at last, his voice quiet. "I just... I don't think we... Well, I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Ready for what?" Nagumo repeated, before making his way over to the bed and sitting down, rocking it a little. "Look. I'm just trying to take care of you. That's what boyfriends do. Is there anything wrong in what I just said?"

"... No." Suzuno muttered, not meeting the other's golden eyes. Nagumo reached for his hand, lacing his fingers with the grayhead's own as he continued:

"You're right. It's perfectly normal. So if anyone has a problem with it, they can answer to me. Now, are you going to stay, or should I get the car ready?"

"Are you kidding? What, you think I have the audacity to leave after your lecture?" To his own surprise, Suzuno managed a small laugh. His partner shrugged:

"I mean, if you're really that uncomfortable, I wouldn't force you to..."

"I'm staying." Squeezing Nagumo's hand, the grayhead offered a smile, before a dull ache from his cheek reminded him he was still injured. Seemingly able to detect his pain, Nagumo said:

"You know, you should get some more rest. I'll leave you to--"

Before he could finish, the redhead had already found himself on the bed, pulled in by Suzuno. The grayhead muttered against his chest, his breath hot on Nagumo's skin:

"I'm staying with  _you_ , not with the bed or the room. So you're not going anywhere."

The red-haired male wanted to protest, but the idea of snuggling up under a warm blanket with his boyfriend right after that argument was just too inviting, so he kept silent. The rest of their evening was spent curled up together in Nagumo's bed, both of them safe, contented, and above all, not having time for anyone else's opinions.


	11. #11 - Drawing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Suzuno's birthday!! but a certain person seemed to have forgotten...  
> (includes HiroMido!)

Midorikawa shifted as he heard a sharp  _bzzz_. Stirring in bed, he cracked his eyes open to see his phone lighting up beside his bed. Reaching out as quietly as possible as to not disturb his boyfriend who was fast asleep while spooning him, the greenette clicked on the  **answer**  button.

"Hello?"

"Midorikawa? Oh my god. You won't believe just what I did. I can hardly believe it myself! I honestly have no idea how it even happened!" A rapid-fire of jumbled words made Midorikawa even more confused. "I forgot! I forgot when even you guys remembered! Oh god, how could I be so dumb?"

"What... wait, wait a second..." Midorikawa sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes in the hopes of clearing his groggy mind a little. "What happened? Who's this?"

"Who's _what_? It's me! Nagumo!" The voice hissed rather angrily. Midorikawa grumbled:

"My apologies your Highness, for not being awake enough to attend to your business at 6 AM! What do you want?"

A long sigh could be heard.

"You know what yesterday was?"

"Uh... May 8th?" The greenette guessed.

"Yes! No! Ughh..." Nagumo seemed to be in great agony. "It was Suzuno's birthday!"

"Oh yeah." The memories resurfaced in Midorikawa's brain. "What about it?"

"I forgot!" Nagumo was borderline shrieking. "Mids, I fucking forgot. I didn't get him anything! Not even a happy birthday text, nothing! I was just so busy, and I didn't set a reminder or anything either... It just completely slipped my mind!"

Midorikawa felt a shift on his side, and Hiroto let out a low moan as he wrapped his sleepy arms around the greenette's waist, obviously trying to get his source of warmth to lie back down. Ruffling the redhead's hair, Midorikawa replied:

"Well... that sucks..."

"'Sucks'? No... It's more than that! It's a disaster! A catastrophe! How could I have possibly forgotten my boyfriend's birthday? He must think I'm horrible now... What if he doesn't let me into his house anymore? What if he doesn't want to see my face again? What if he  _breaks up with me_?"

"Wow, hey, Nagumo. Calm down." Midorikawa cut his friend off. "I think you're overreacting. Suzuno's not that kind of person. He's not gonna hate you just because you didn't give him a birthday present."

"But he surely thinks I'm an ignorant, careless, cold-hearted asshole now!"

"No, he doesn't!" Midorikawa hissed. "Relax!"

"But--"

"If you're so worried, why don't you just ask him?"

"Are you kidding? I can't! I just... can't!"

"Well then your next best option is to listen to me." Midorikawa ordered. "You want to atone for your mistakes, right? Why don't you just give him a late birthday present?"

"Like  _what_?" Nagumo said desperately. Midorikawa bit his lip, before a tired voice rose beside him:

"Doesn't Suzuno like popsicles?"

The greenette bent down to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's head, while talking into the phone:

"Hey, why don't you get him some popsicles?"

"What kind of loser gives his boyfriend  _popsicles_  for his birthday?" Nagumo groaned, before seemingly perking up. "Oh, how about an ice-cream cake? That's both cold and birthday-related, right?"

"Yeah, great idea." Midorikawa nodded, about to put his phone down. "Good luck."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Nagumo said. "You're coming to the bake shop with me. Get dressed. I'm waiting outside."

"What? How long have you been outside?"

"An hour. Now hurry up." The redhead replied curtly before hanging up. Putting his phone down, Midorikawa sighed as he shook Hiroto to wake him up. Looks like it was going to be a long, long Wednesday.

***

"Would you like any words or pictures on the cake, sir?" The assistant asked Nagumo. They have been at this cake shop for no less than thirty minutes, since  _somebody_  just had to be exceptionally indecisive today. He was definitely late for work, but Midorikawa didn't really care. After all, being the company president's boyfriend has its perks.

"We can have pictures drawn onto the cake?" The  _somebody_  that Midorikawa was thinking about asked. The shop assistant nodded:

"Yes. We can do it for you, or you have the option of drawing it yourself."

"Oh! Guys! I have the option of drawing it myself!" Nagumo excitedly turned to his not-so-excited friends. "I've got it! I'll draw a really nice portrait of Suzuno! That's personal enough, right?"

"Yeah, definitely." Hiroto pushed his glasses up to his head. "Except that you can't really draw, Nags."

"What're you talking about? Of course I can!"

"You're still the reigning champion of Sun Garden's abstract drawing contest." Hiroto remarked, then whispered to Midorikawa. "Which is, realistically, a competition created for kids whose drawings are so bad it would be impossible for them to win in any other contests, no matter how generous the judge is."

"Hey, I'm right here." Nagumo narrowed his eyes. "Listen, it'll be fine! I'll have a reference photo, and start from there!"

"Maybe it's better if you give the photo to the shop assistants?" Midorikawa suggested, but was immediately brushed off:

"Nonsense! I can do this."

About an hour and a half later, this was the result:

"How does it look?" Nagumo asked, wiping blue frosting from his face.

"Great." "Monstrous— OW!" Hiroto whimpered as Midorikawa stomped on his foot as discreetly as possible. But their friend has already turned back to the cake, seemingly satisfied:

"I'm gonna have this boxed, and then me and Suzuno will be good as new!"

"I'm sure he isn't even mad at you..." Hiroto rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." Nagumo gave them both a monster hug, which was surprising since he never hugs people. Midorikawa's exasperation lessened as he realized how important Suzuno must be to Nagumo for him to go out of his way like this. Giving his red-haired friend a pat on the back, he said:

"The rest is up to you, Nags. Don't disappoint us."

***

Nagumo swallowed as his fingered hovered above the doorbell button.  _You'll be fine, Nagumo!_  He tried to reassure himself.  _You practiced it a thousand times! Come in, give him a kiss, blindfold him, then open the cake and place it in front of him. He'll be so surprised he won't even remember how you'd forgotten about his birthday anymore!_

"Nagumo?"

"AAHHH!" The redhead jumped, almost dropping his present. Looking up, he felt his heart race as he met Suzuno's beautiful teal eyes, looking at him rather quizzically. The grayhead chuckled:

"What are you doing?"

"I was... doorbell! Uh, I was gonna ring the doorbell!" The redhead blurted out nervously.

"The doorbell? You have my house key. I told you, you can just come in. I don't mind." Suzuno answered truthfully. "Anyway, what's that?"

"This?" Nagumo's voice rose by an octave as he looked down at the box in his hand. "Nothing! Uh, some new... cookware? I got it for my kitchen."

"Oh... alright." Suzuno cracked a smile. "Anyway, come on in! Have you had dinner?"

"Uh, not yet..." The redhead entered his boyfriend's house, careful to conceal the contents of the box. But before he could, Suzuno had whisked it out of his hands, walking swiftly to the kitchen. The grayhead joked, unaware of the mortification of his boyfriend:

"These are really light! Where did you get them? Maybe I should get some too."

"Ah, yeah! Definitely!" Nagumo was screaming internally. "You know what, I'm not that hungry. I'll get that box back please, and... and we need to talk."

"Oh... okay?" Suzuno hesitated as Nagumo hastily yanked the box back, before regaining his composure. "Of course. About what?"

"I... uh, can we do this in the living room?" Nagumo bit his lip. He couldn't give Suzuno a late birthday present in here! A kitchen is no place to give anyone a gift. But his gray-haired boyfriend asked:

"Can't we just talk in here?"

"It's... it's not that simple... Please, can we just go out into the living room?" Nagumo pleaded. Suzuno slowly nodded:

"Um... yeah, sure. You go. I... want to get some water first."

"Yep!" Patting himself on the back, Nagumo dashed out of the kitchen. This is a perfect opportunity to set everything up! He set the cake down on the table, then turned the lights down low, trying to set a more romantic mood. The bake shop only agreed to give him a maximum of 10 candles, which wasn't exactly Suzuno's age, but he'll just have to make do. While he was trying to strike a match, a buzz from his phone made Nagumo jolt. Picking up, he pressed it to his ear, answering half-distractedly:

"Hello?"

"You idiot! What the hell happened?" The redhead frowned at the enraged reply. He whispered into the phone:

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Hiroto's tone was starting to worry the redhead. He's usually a level-headed person. "Suzuno just called us, sobbing! He thought you were at his house to dump him or some nonsense like that!"

"W-what?!" Nagumo thought he was going insane. What has he done? Hiroto was still rambling on and on, but he paid his friend no mind as he tossed his phone aside and rushed into the kitchen. Just as he had feared, a puffy-eyed, hiccuping Suzuno could instantly be spotted. Nagumo felt his heart sink as the grayhead turned to face him, trying in vain to wipe away his tears.

"Hey..." He approached his boyfriend, hesitant to reach out for him. "What's wrong?"

"P-please, Nags, if you don't want me anymore, just say it." With some sniffles, Suzuno croaked out. Nagumo tried to grab him, but he moved away. The redhead asked in disbelief:

"What are you on about? I—"

"It's okay... it's fine, you don't need to explain... I get it."

"Get... what?" Nagumo tried to suppress his vexation, and with a long stride, he was in front of Suzuno, grabbing both of his shoulders, forcing him to face the redhead. "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about. Suzuno... Fuuz, look at me. What's wrong?"

The grayhead was shaking in his grip. He choked out:

"Are we... on break?"

"On break? No! Why would we be?" Nagumo tried to lock eyes with his boyfriend, but those teal orbs kept darting away, for whatever reason unbeknownst to the redhead. After a moment of silence, Suzuno continued:

"You were hesitant when you were at my front door. You didn't just come in like you usually do. You're not dressed like you'll be staying for the night. And... and you bought new cookware? What for? You always eat here. You said you wanted to talk, didn't you? Is it about this? About... about us?"

The grayhead looked like he wanted to say more, but tears were beginning to fall from his eyes again; and for the longest time he was helpless, trapped by Nagumo, the very person that he thought would never make him feel this way... But, Suzuno would respect any decision the redhead made, even if it was going to cut his heart in two, because he would rather get hurt than hurt the person he cares about the most. He was just about to push Nagumo away, when a sudden yank made him fall right into his boyfriend's warm embrace. Suzuno thought he was going to suffocate; he couldn't do this, he couldn't guilt trip Nagumo into staying with him any longer if the redhead didn't want to. He tried to squirm away, to push against the arms that have hugged him and made him feel loved so many times, but his efforts were futile.

"You know, I know why we are boyfriends now." Nagumo's hushed voice made him tense up. "It's because we're both such gigantic idiots. I can never leave you. No matter what. I'm so sorry you had to cry and feel those things, on such a special day like this, right after your birthday. I tried to keep it a secret, but I guess it would just hurt us both if I continue to hide it from you. So, here it is."

He dragged Suzuno out of the kitchen by the hand, and the first thing that the grayhead saw was a huge, mouth-watering ice-cream cake lying on his table. Next to it was Nagumo's phone, showing an ongoing call with Hiroto; a matchbox, and a bunch of candles scattered around. Turning his bewildered gaze towards his boyfriend, Suzuno saw him smiling nervously:

"Do you like it?"

"A... cake?" The grayhead asked. Nagumo nodded:

"Yeah. A birthday cake. The thing is... and please don't be mad: I forgot your birthday was yesterday. I didn't get you anything, and I felt really bad, so this is my make-up gift. Will you accept it and forgive me, please?"

"... A make-up gift?" Suzuno found himself grinning despite the teardrops that were yet to dry on his face. "Are you serious? What do you think I am, twelve?"

"To me you are. On a scale of one to ten, that is." The redhead took his smile as cue to move in closer, sliding a hand around Suzuno's waist. The grayhead laughed, still in shock:

"That's not my point! Nagumo, I know you've been busy. I understand. Besides, it's just a birthday!"

"But it's my amazing boyfriend's birthday. Don't you think he deserves more than being forgotten by his stupid significant other?" The redhead bit his lower lip and grinned, causing Suzuno to blush. "Don't just stand there and blush at me! Accept my offer! I'm trying to redeem myself here, for god's sake!"

"Haruya, you never needed to redeem yourself in the first place." Suzuno gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "But since it would be a waste to throw this delicious masterpiece away, I suggest we check it out."

"Err... I'm not sure if it can be considered a masterpiece..." Nagumo stuttered as the grayhead pulled him down onto the sofa, and began to inspect the cake. "And, just so you know, it's from a very good bakery. The drawing's just by me."

"Hmm, that's why it's ugly just like you. I'm kidding!" Suzuno beamed, before sobering up and turning to face the redhead. "In all seriousness though, Haruya, thank you. I like it a lot."

"You do?"

"Yeah! It's your time and effort and love all condensed into one thing! Of course I like it." Suzuno nodded and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Although... there is _one_ missing detail..."

He picked up a candle and began to sketch out something onto the cake...

"Hey! That's not very nice..." Nagumo complained as he saw the tulip. His boyfriend just laughed:

"What would you know about being nice? You made me cry just 2 minutes ago..."

"Well, the cake can atone for that. And my sleepover tonight too, if your bed's still open."

"You've got yourself a deal." They giggled before digging into the cake, the sweetness of both the dessert and their partner making it the best late birthday celebration ever.

 


	12. #12 - Having a lazy day

"What?!"

The deafening scream made the guards jolt. Glancing at each other, they both gulped as different scenarios of what was happening in the meeting room crossed their minds. To make two out of three of their top agents scream like that... even the words "horrible" or "terrifying" would probably not be able to convey the sheer bad-ness of this meeting!

"What do you mean, "what"?" Inside the room, a young woman sighed and raised a hand to pinch her nosebridge. "You've worked hard. I'm simply giving you a day off!"

"A day off? For what?!" Opposite to her, a golden-eyed redhead laughed. "Only wimps need days off! Like you, iceberg!"

"Hah?! I dare you to repeat that, tulip-head!" The person sitting next to him, a grayhead with icy teal eyes, jumped from his seat and whipped out a knife, holding it to the other's neck. The young woman sighed yet again:

"Suzuno, Nagumo, quit it."

"He insulted me!" Both snapped their heads towards said woman and shouted, before the redhead grunted and drew back. Just below his jawline now was a slash, and the edge of the grayhead's knife glinted red. The young woman mumbled something about stupid agents with no sense of friendship, teamwork or understanding.

"Anyway, I'm heading out. Thanks, Hitomiko." The third agent, a red-haired, green-eyed male, seemed unbothered by the bickering of his colleagues. The young woman nodded at him, before standing up as well:

"Gosh, if only I had 3 Hirotos under my charge... You two'd better make up before dinner. I'm done listening to your constant fighting. We're supposed to have dinner at Dad's house tonight, and if I hear any more there, there _will_ be consequences."

The door slammed behind her back as Hitomiko walked out, flipping her hair rather dramatically. Left alone in the room, the two agents stared at the door, unsure of what to do. Finally, Suzuno stood and sheathed his knife:

"Come on."

"What?" Nagumo looked at the grayhead's back, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're actually gonna--"

"Do you want me to patch you up or not?!" Suzuno snapped, already fiddling with his hair. "Hmph, it would be better if you bleed out and die anyway, but Hitomiko would kill me... so hurry up."

A slight throb on his neck reminded Nagumo of his newly-inflicted wound. Clicking his tongue, the redhead reluctantly stood and followed Suzuno.  _This whole situation sucked._  He thought as they walked down the hallway to the infirmary.  _Why did we have to have a free day? Why did stupid Suzuno have to hold a freaking knife against my neck? Why did he have to insist on patching me up himself?_

_Why did I have to spend a whole day with my crush?_

_That's right,_  Nagumo thought dejectedly as he trudged after Suzuno, still bleeding from the neck. What would Hiroto think... oh, he has a boyfriend, so it's probably fine by him. But what would Prominence think? What would Hitomiko think? What would Dad think?

And most importantly, what would Suzuno think?

Nagumo chuckled despite himself. He was supposed to be this fearsome leader of the second-best team in this organization, as well as a revered agent and one of Dad's possible options for becoming the commander of Gaia. Yet, here he was, hopelessly crushing on his opponent no less, with virtually no chance and nothing to confirm either his sexual orientation, or his interest.  _What a smart choice you've made there, Haruya._

"Hey." Suzuno's voice snapped Nagumo out of his daze. "How much longer are you gonna make me hold the door for you?"

"Ah..." Nagumo tried to think of a witty response, but got nothing. Feeling the awkwardness in the air, he opted for silence and entered the infirmary. The door closed behind them with a soft  _tunk_.

It was quiet and a little cold, and the space smelled strongly of disinfectant. It seemed like no one else was here. Nagumo quietly sat down on a nearby bed as Suzuno went to search for a first-aid kit. The grayhead's teal eyes flicked over to Nagumo, and a smirk crept onto his face:

"You're quiet."

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm bleeding from the neck." The redhead retorted weakly. "I don't really have the strength to be screaming at your face right now."

"Hmph, whatever." The grayhead turned back to the task at hand, before carrying some medical supplies over to the bed and sitting down as well. "Sorry."

"Huh?" Nagumo almost couldn't believe his ears.

"I said, I'm sorry." Any trace of remorse was gone from Suzuno's voice, but his teal eyes told the redhead otherwise. "I didn't mean to... well, technically it was your fault for turning your head so suddenly, but... agh, nevermind. C'mere."

Nagumo felt his cheeks flush from the grayhead's words, but he mentally slapped himself. He couldn't blush now -- it would just give his feelings away, and Nagumo didn't think he was ready for that. At least, not yet.  _Gosh... someday, you icy bastard, someday you'll know just what the hell you're making me feel! But today isn't that day... Hah, you'd probably laugh at me if I were to tell you. A crush? What sort of childish fantasy is that?!_

"Oi! Quit spacing out, will ya?" Suzuno's words, once again, snapped Nagumo back to reality. "Seriously, what is wrong with you today. I said come closer."

The command made Nagumo gulp. This, them sitting beside each other on the same bed, was already too much! But, looking at Suzuno's slightly grumpy expression, the redhead had no choice but to scoot over, trying to suppress the rapid thrumming of his heart.

"Closer."

Nagumo wordlessly obeyed. He prayed that under the harsh light of the infirmary, and because of his bleeding, he would look more sickly-red than blushy-red, but he doubted that was possible.  _Dear God, I already look like a flaming hot beacon. Please don't actually make me one._

"Closer."

 _Is he insane?!_  Nagumo mentally screamed as he inched even closer, reducing the gap between them down to just a hand's length. Honestly, if Suzuno wasn't busy holding a gauze with one hand and some antibiotic with the other, their hands would have touched.

"Now tilt your head back a little." Suzuno ordered; their close proximity making him lower his voice to a seductive hush--  _no no, Haruya, this is_ not _the time_. Nagumo did as he was told, and he grunted a little as Suzuno began to clean his wound.

"Shut up, you baby." The grayhead murmured.  _Ggrrr, when he's like this he isn't cute at all!_  Nagumo snapped back, trying to move his jaw as little as possible:

"Aren't I allowed to at least express my feelings? It hurts!"

"It hurts?" As opposed to his predictions, Suzuno's hand froze; and though Nagumo couldn't see his face very well, he could hear the twinge of worry in his voice. "Sorry, I'm probably not suited for the job."

"Uh... it's fine, I can handle it." Admittedly, the redhead was caught off-guard; but he couldn't let that show. Hiding his reactions, fortunately, was something he was trained to do as an agent. "What hurts me even more is how much you're saying "sorry" today! It's so unnatural. Tell me, are you like, sick or something? Do you turn into something else at the sight of blood? Are you--"

"Hush! You're talking too much. Makes it harder." Suzuno shushed him, before swiftly getting back to work. Now submerged in an uncomfortable silence, with his head thrown back like some sort of damsel in distress being attacked by a vampire, Nagumo wished this could be over. It was all too much: Suzuno's even breathing ghosting over his skin; the soft motions of his cool fingers on his neck; even the heat radiating off of the grayhead's body, which was too close to Nagumo's own... The redhead squeezed his eyes shut.  _Why? Just why?_

"Last step." Suzuno mumbled as he peeled off a big band-aid and held it above Nagumo's wound, perhaps estimating where he should put it down. The red-haired male felt the sticky surface of the band-aid, then the light pressure from Suzuno's fingertips as he smoothed it over. Then the grayhead pulled back, and Nagumo took it as a sign to lowed his head. Reaching up, he felt the now-bandaged slash with his hand as Suzuno stood and put away the equipment.

"A-are we done?" The redhead asked, silently cursing himself for having stuttered. Suzuno took his time with putting away the supplies:

"Yeah."

"Good. Um, thanks." Nagumo said awkwardly, before standing up and heading for the door. Truth be told, he was relieved that it was finally over; but at the same time, he couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his chest. The door suddenly seemed so far away, and Nagumo felt the need to say something snarky, something that would supposedly return the mood to normal again. Friends. Colleagues. Rivals.

But before he could, Suzuno's voice had cut him off:

"Nagumo? One more thing."

The redhead turned around, expecting the other agent to say what he wasn't able to. What he couldn't imagine, however, was how Suzuno had reached out to cup his face, before tilting it to one side and planting a feathery kiss atop the band-aid.

"My apology." His explanation was coupled with a sly smile, and Nagumo felt his face burn up as the grayhead turned away again. No longer able to stay silent, he reached out and shouted:

"W-wait!"

His hand caught Suzuno's elbow, and he yanked them together, barely stopping himself from colliding with the grayhead's body. He felt so nervous he could probably throw up, and his stomach fluttered vehemently as he held Suzuno tight, his hands on either side of the other's face. They were so close, and so still Nagumo felt as if he was trapped in space and time itself by those beautiful, glacial blue eyes.

At last, the words he's been wanting to say for forever slipped out:

"Can I kiss you?"

Suzuno's lips slammed onto his, hungry and filled with desire. Letting out a soft grunt, Nagumo stumbled backwards, his knees almost giving out if it wasn't for the grayhead's strong arms holding him up. Nagumo's hand found its way into Suzuno's hair, his fingers curling around those silky locks, pulling. A soft bite on his lower lip made him instinctively gasp, and just like that the grayhead's tongue slid inside, instantly gaining control. Nagumo didn't dare open his eyes, even as he felt his back hit the wall -- he was almost scared to face this Suzuno, fearless and ferocious and possibly able to take his whole life away with just one kiss. But  _damn_ , if this wasn't what Nagumo had bargained for, when he gazed upon this greek-god-of-a-man for the first time, and all the times after that.

The redhead was burning when Suzuno pulled away at last. He gasped for breath, panting as if he'd just ran a thousand miles straight. His whole body trembling, he slowly lifted his head to look at Suzuno, his vision strangely blurry. A thumb brushed across his eyelids, and the grayhead hummed, somewhat teasingly:

"Are you crying?"

"No!" Nagumo smacked the other male in the chest, his voice weak and breathy. "Are you crazy? It was... it was probably because I was dying for some air!"

"Suuure, Nagumo-kun." The devious grayhead cooed as he finally backed away, giving Nagumo some space. Still heaving, the redhead grumbled:

"Don't call me that."

"Haruya, then."

"N-not that either!" Nagumo screamed -- well, more like squealed; his face beet-red. Suzuno's eyes darkened as he half-spat:

"Then  _what_  should I call you?  _Tulip-head_?"

"How about your boyfriend?"

The grayhead raised an eyebrow in surprise, the irritation gone from his face. Then the corner of his mouth curved upwards, and he replied:

"You finally worked up the courage, hmm?"

"Don't smile at me like that!" Nagumo smacked the grayhead's shoulder. "What about you, huh?"

"Yeah... well, seeing you struggle with your emotions sounded like a funnier option, but I had to wait for so long I thought my heart was gonna grow a freaking beard and wrinkles or something like that." Suzuno shrugged, before bursting out laughing and grabbing Nagumo by the hands:

"I'm just kidding! Truth is, I like you too much, and I know you like me too. I just... couldn't wait any longer."

Nagumo's mouth hung open like a fish out of water, until he stuttered:

"You... knew?"

"Yeah." Suzuno smiled at him -- one of his softer, sweeter smiles. "You blush an awful lot. Among other things."

""Among other things"?" The redhead yelled, feeling heat flush his cheeks.  _Dang, Suzuno's right._  "Tell me!"

Suzuno pursed his lips, before tossing him a smirk:

"Nah. After all, you've got a whole day off, and you're gonna be spending it with me. Find out for yourself."

"H-hah?! Who said..." Nagumo protested, but he already knew there wasn't another choice.

Well, it wasn't like he would've wanted another choice, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-daaa!! i hope you guys enjoyed that, because i sure did ^^ i hope i got the dynamic between our boys right! with their conflicting-yet-oddly-similar personalities, it's pretty hard to write them sometimes :P
> 
> on a different note, this didn't go according to the prompt at all :P "lazy day"?? what the heck is this??? i'm sure trip-to-infirmary-with-insane-sexual-tension-resolved-by-a-kiss is not the definition of a lazy day.
> 
> but whatever mwahahahahaa >:D
> 
> (tbh i was actually going to write a real lazy day, with teenage Suuz and Nags, but i left that for too long and all the ideas for it went stale and as usual i whirled back to my agent AU huehuehue :3)
> 
> (bY THE WAY the agent AU is now published (on AO3 ofc), under the name "Healer, Reaper"! check it out if you want ^^ )


	13. #13 (pt. 1) - In a fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriiiiiiight... before you dive head-first into #13, I have some warnings:
> 
> \- some homophobia  
> \- side pairing of Touko x Rika (my gorls omg)  
> \- it's hella long so I split it into 2 parts TwT  
> \- nothing major or NaguSuzu-related actually happens in part 1? but please read it for context ;-;
> 
> Okay that's all, enjoy!

 

"... The fate of our kingdoms rests in your hands!"

Nagumo looked down at the fleshy, bejeweled fingers that were clutching onto his robes and suppressed a sigh. It wasn't  _actually_  true. The fates of these kingdoms have nothing to do with each other, and they certainly have nothing to do with him either. Maybe it was because he'd heard this phrase too many times? Nagumo supposed that's what it means to be a prince. Worshipped for his royal blood, praised for his good looks, and sought after for the doubtlessly inborn ability to rescue helpless princesses from vile dragons.

It wasn't like he was  _complaining_. He would like to put his talents to good use — helping the people, winning wars... yes, even rescuing princesses. The only drawback was the fact that he is gayer than hell itself.

He hadn't told anyone. Of course he hadn't. No one would accept a prince that doesn't like princesses. Nagumo has heard rumors of his own brother, Hiroto, who was almost made a bastard by their own parents, when he brought up the idea of being with another man. It took a lot of effort and lies to get him to where he was right now, preparing for his engagement with a princess of yet another neighboring kingdom. They had met her once, the whole family; and though Nagumo didn't  _totally_  hate her like he thought he would, he still knew that no woman could ever satisfy Hiroto, ever  _change_  him "for the better" like their parents' wishes.

So, yes. He was going to go rescue this princess. He was going to bring her back safely to her parents, and then perhaps ask for her hand, and then try his best to live his life as void of arguments and "the wrong kind of sexual longing" as possible.

Wasn't your fate supposed to rest in your own hands? He hated the fact that some could be decided by other people instead.

"Do not worry, your Highness." Nagumo replied, patting the despairing king's hand for good measure. "I shall slay the despicable dragon and bring princess Rika back safe and sound. You can count on me."

"Th-thank you! Thank you!" The king seemed like he was trying to hold back tears. Nagumo let his guards calm him, before turning to his own father, announcing in his usual flat and princely voice:

"Your Majesty, I would like permission to depart at once. A moment's delay could cost the princess her life."

"Very well. You have my permission... and blessing." The King smiled fondly at him, and Nagumo wondered when the last time he gave Hiroto the same smile was. Deciding to stop plaguing himself with such thoughts, the red-haired prince stood and began his way to the armory, determined to get this princess back to her father. Potential love interest or not... a life was still a life, and there was not a moment to waste.

***

Getting off of his horse, Nagumo gave the poor animal an encouraging pat on the neck. Truth be told, he could probably use one himself. His small crew with ten other men had been seeing a rapid decline in numbers as they rode further and further into the dragon's territory. There was barely any heat or sunshine during the day, most of the natural water sources were frozen, and heavy snowfall coupled with the already rough terrain made it extremely hard to travel fast, much less hunt or make camp, or even build a fire. Eventually, all of the men got sick or injured, and only their prince made it to the dragon's hideout. It was a tough journey, to say the least.

After tying his horse to a tree a safe distance away from the dragon's nest, Nagumo walked towards it with a hand on his sword. It dwelled in a cave, with an entrance so big Nagumo estimated that a whole castle could be built inside. He'd heard that the one who had put the princess there was an evil witch, and she had sent a dragon to guard her day and night. Despite the countless rescues attempted, neither the princess nor the dragon, nor the people that came in ever came back out. It did not phase Nagumo, though — he would be the first to look down at himself if he couldn't take on a dragon.

With that in mind, Nagumo entered the cave. There was a pathway, albeit uneven, that led him deeper and deeper into the ground. The cave itself was beautiful, with abstract natural ice sculptures, sparkling pools of unfrozen water, and numerous icicles that glinted and showed strange reflections when he passed underneath them. But Nagumo didn't have time to marvel at any of that, as he ventured further into the cave, searching for a sign of the captured princess. He spotted it at last: a piece of fabric, velvet it seemed, ripped and hanging off of the edge of an icicle protruding from the ground. Looking ahead, he could see marks along the two walls, probably carved in by the various men that went down here with the hopes of rescuing the princess and making her their own. Sadly, they never achieved their wish.

A quiet  _shling_ escaped as Nagumo drew his trusty sword and followed the trail. The pathway narrowed, until it opened up to a huge underground cavern, almost completely covered in ice. The thin layer of snow crunched underneath Nagumo's boots as he snuck in, taking in his surroundings. He could spot the princess, trapped in a cage of icicles... and the dragon which curled around it, its spiky tail blocking the cage's door.

"Atomic Flare, lend me your power." Nagumo whispered to his sword; as if it was alive, the weapon shuddered ever so slightly before bursting into flames, crimson fire dancing along its edges. His plan was to sneak up and break the princess out, preferably without waking the dragon. Stepping towards the icicle cage, he tried to wake the sleeping princess inside:

"Your Highness! Princess Rika! Pstt!"

It felt strange to call a princess in such a mundane way, but when it was just himself, Nagumo couldn't care less. What's with "formal speech" anyway? If you can say what you want to say in much less words and thinking, why not do it?

The princess seemed to have heard Nagumo as she cracked her grey eyes open. A small gasp escaped her lips, and she sat straight up on the ground, blue hair falling around her shoulders. Nagumo approached the cage, careful not to touch the dragon's tail, and crouched down next to the door.

"My hero!" Princess Rika whispered sharply. "You should leave when you still can!"

"I will only leave with you." Nagumo replied firmly as he held his flaming sword close to the cage, rapidly melting it. The princess shook her head:

"Please, no. Enough people have died for me. It's no use."

"At least let me try." Nagumo held out his hand and led the princess out of the cage. "Let's go before the beast wakes up."

"Wait!" Princess Rika hissed. "You have to rescue  _him_  too!"

She pointed to the dragon. Nagumo cocked an eyebrow; she wanted him to rescue  _the dragon_? What is this, some weird friendship bond between the beauty and the beast?

"He's not actually a dragon." The princess explained. "He's just under a curse by Tou... um, I mean the witch."

"Oh, alright." Nagumo looked towards the sleeping dragon. "How can the curse be lifted?"

Princess Rika directed his gaze to the base of the dragon's neck. Around its whitish-blue scales was a silvery band, and the single oval gem on it seemed to pulse with cyan light. "That's what she uses to control him. If the gem is destroyed, the curse goes away. I think."

"You  _think_?" Nagumo groaned. "With all due respect, your Highness, I cannot risk your or my life to do something we aren't even sure is possible! When the witch sees that you have been rescued, she will probably let him go!"

"What if she punishes him instead?" Princess Rika retorted. "You don't know Touko like I do! She's... she's hurting right now. She would do  _anything_  to get me back, even if it means endangering other people."

"Touko?" Nagumo repeated. "Is she your sister or something?"

"She... I..." Princess Rika stuttered, before sighing. "We're lovers. Now, I've heard more than enough opinions about our relationship, so if you're planning on adding some more, I suggest--"

"What? No! No." Nagumo stuttered, trying to not widen his eyes. "It's- it's fine by me. I don't, um, yeah. I have nothing to say."

It seemed like this wasn't the usual response, judging from the fact that princess Rika's jaw almost dropped to the ground. Nagumo was suddenly deathly worried that he'd said something wrong, but then the princess slapped his arm:

"Wow! I've never heard that before. Thanks! You're not as bad as I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The red-haired prince grumbled, about to retort, but it seemed like they have been chit-chatting for a little too long. Just a few meters away from them, the dragon exhaled heavily through its nostrils, before moving its gigantic, spiked head. Cursing himself for being so distracted, Nagumo put an arm before the princess, whispering:

"You should leave before things get worse. My horse is right outside the cave's entrance. If by the time you're there and you don't see me, just go."

"What? I'm not leaving you!" Princess Rika hissed, before reaching down and -- to Nagumo's bewilderment -- ripping her dress off at the knees. "There. Now I can help."

"No! There isn't time... Just leave!" Nagumo shook his head fervently, turning back and forth between the stubborn princess and the waking dragon. Just as he'd feared, the dragon's massive body began to shift, causing the whole cavern to tremble. Icicles began to break and crash down onto the ground, forcing them to take a step back. He doubted this cave would hold if the dragon got aggressive.

And then the beast's eyes snapped open.


	14. #13 (pt.2) - In a fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that doesn't remember the plot of last chapter (bc it has been a while since I last updated!!), read this:
> 
> Nagumo Haruya a.k.a prince of neighboring kingdom with massive & blazing amounts of gay goes to rescue a princess from an evil dragon, expecting it to be like any other hero-rescue-princess situation... But princess Urabe Rika actually also has massive amounts of gay for "evil" witch Touko. Anyhow, she persuades Nagumo to save the dragon too, because it's actually a man under a curse!
> 
> Alright, let's go!

It was as if time itself has stopped. The dragon's irises, a mixture of the coldest, frostiest blues, slowly drifted around the huge space, before landing onto the empty cage. Its slit pupils immediately narrowed into two slender needles, and with a slight turn of its head, those pupils were directly on Nagumo and Rika.

"Run!" Nagumo yelled, not a second too late. The blue dragon stood and inhaled, before letting loose a roar that pierced the prince's ears painfully. The cavern's temperature dropped instantly as frost and snow billowed out from the beast's throat, its breath seemingly making Nagumo's blood freeze. Steadying his grip on Atomic Flare, Nagumo pushed the princess back, who in turn resisted with just as much defiance:

"I wanna help!"

"How?" The red-haired prince hissed. "With all due respect, princess, your best chance is to run!"

"That's yours too!" Rika yelled, red-faced. "I can't just order you to risk your life to save a stranger, and then abandon you! If you're helping, I'm helping too."

 _I thought princesses were supposed to be meek and weak-willed!_  Nagumo stared into Rika's stormy grey eyes. It didn't seem like she was joking.  _Well, this is even better._ "Alright. How do you plan to help?"

"I'll be the b- AH!" Rika's sentence was cut short as she shoved Nagumo to one side, barely helping them avoid yet another blast from the dragon. It was obvious that the beast was becoming impatient. "I'll be the bait! I can distract it! You choose when you'll charge!"

Not waiting for Nagumo's approval, the princess dashed off in the opposite direction, yelling and waving her arms:

"HEY! DRAGON! YOU WANT ME, DON'T YA? THEN COME GET ME!"

The dragon didn't hesitate. With a growl, it lunged after Rika, its clawed feet having no problem clinging to the frosty ground at all. If he was chased by a furious dragon like that, in heels and a dress no less, Nagumo was sure he would be terrified — but the princess jumped hurdles and dodged falling ice pieces like nobody's business.  _Can't lose to her_ , the red-haired prince thought as he also began running, sneaking in between huge ice columns and ice blocks, occasionally leaning out of the way of falling icicles. He was directly opposite to the dragon and Rika in the circular cavern, and they were approximately 50 meters apart. Nagumo could make out Rika's figure still running, but judging from the dragon's heavy growls and its ice-shattering stomps, she wouldn't make it much further.

Praying that the dragon would keep its back turned onto him, Nagumo began to run across the icy ground, his trusty sword already glowing and sizzling with heat. One strike from Atomic Flare would be more than enough to break the gem and lift the curse... if he can get all the way up to the dragon's neck. Nagumo's golden eyes flicked to the dragon's tail, hovering above the ground, barely in his reach...

"AGH!" Rika's grunt snapped the prince out of his train of thoughts. As he wasn't paying attention, she seemed to have been backed into a corner, and had just narrowly dodged the dragon's front claws. Seemingly less than pleased, the beast glowered at her, before its jaws began to part. Its tail was about Nagumo's height now, slightly arched and pointing towards him. But the prince knew there wouldn't be enough time.

With a forward thrust, Nagumo commanded a stream of fire to shoot out from the tip of his blade. It hit the dragon's front paw dead on, making the creature hiss in pain and recoil as its regal ice-blue scales rapidly turned an ugly black color. Snapping its head back, the dragon roared at Nagumo, the frost from its breath instantly forming a jagged trail of ice, rising as high as its chest...

_Oh._

"Oi, you big dummy!" Nagumo shouted wildly, ignoring the terrified expression Rika was sending his way. "What's with your ice breath, huh? It wasn't even cold at all! Want me to give you another try?"

He dashed away as fast as he could, as the dragon let out yet another roar, making even the ground tremble. Ice formed instantly from its breath, and in seconds Nagumo's pathway to the gem on its neck was formed. Quick as an arrow, the prince began to run up the ice formation, scaling the slippery surface with the help of his sword. He could hear the dragon's fierce growls as it swatted at the structure, breaking away giant pieces with its deadly claws. The ice began to crack.  _No, not yet._  The prince carried on, determined to reach the top; he swerved left and right, even risking falling off to get to the summit.  _Just a little bit more..._

"LOOK OUT!" Nagumo's head snapped up at the warning, and his face blanched at the sight in front of him: the dragon, standing on its two hind legs, its front claws raised high, ready to smash down at the puny human in front of it. A sure-kill.

The redhead's arm acted before he could think. Putting all of his strength into that one swing, Nagumo launched his sword through the dragon's front legs, straight towards its neck. Then the ice beneath his feet crumbled, and Nagumo felt weightless for a second, before his body slammed onto the ground. Pain flared in his left arm, but the prince barely felt it as his gaze immediately went up, searching for the dragon. But there was none.

"My prince!" Princess Rika was by his side in an instant, helping him up. "Are you alright? That was much too risky!"

"I'm- I'm fine..." Nagumo staggered to his feet. He could spot Atomic Flare lying a few meters away, the silver band with the cursed gem in pieces around it... and a body, crumpled and still as dead.

"Wha... wait!" Rika exclaimed as Nagumo pushed her hands away and stumbled towards the person before kneeling down beside them. The victim of the witch was a young man. It seemed like he wasn't wearing much when the curse was placed, so on top of his naked body was a layer of shedded dragon scales of sorts, its whitish-blue color already turning gray. The man, though, wasn't any less of a sight than when he was a dragon. Silvery hair framed his face, strands like pure moonlight falling across his pink-dusted cheeks. His eyes were shut tight, almost peacefully, long eyelashes like snow against his fair skin. His lean but slightly muscular body was curled as he laid on his side, unmoving, his lips slightly parted to allow for air. It took Nagumo several seconds, if not minutes, to realize he was very obviously ogling at a passed-out naked man. Rika certainly realized, but she said nothing as Nagumo cleared his throat:

"We, um, need to get him somewhere with medical aid, food and clothes. Would you happen to know a place?"

***

The prince's eyes fluttered open. His head felt light and his mind blank, yet for some reason he couldn't go back to sleep. Nagumo sat up on the bed — seemed like he and Rika managed to find a place to rest after all — and swung his legs off, relishing the feeling of bare feet on wooden floor. His left arm was stiff in layers of bandages and splints, but otherwise he seemed to be alright. Scanning the rest of the room, he spotted Rika fast asleep on a nearby bed, and another empty one at the far corner, the sheets slightly rumpled as if someone'd just left recently.

The gray-haired man.

Nagumo stood and exited the room as quietly as possible. The moon was out tonight, soft white light just bright enough for the prince to see his surroundings, and the figure sitting on the porch, some distance away from the door. Approaching with great gentleness, Nagumo cleared his throat:

"Can't sleep?"

The young man's head snapped towards him, and once again the redhead's breath was taken away. His eyes were blue — not the cold, piercing blue of the dragon's, but rather the clear, still blue of an undisturbed lake reflecting the sky. They stared at Nagumo for a second, as if taking in his features; then, the young man replied with a shake of his head.

"Mind if I sit?" The prince continued, feeling his stomach flutter. Another shake of the head. Nagumo sat down beside the gray-haired man, letting his bare feet hang from the porch. He noticed that the other was hugging his knees. "Are you cold?"

The young man turned to face him again, this time with a small smile on his lips. He shook his head. Nagumo wondered what the smile meant. "Um, I guess if you used to be an ice dragon... that was a stupid question?"

That got a chuckle from the gray-haired man. It was small and hoarse, but somehow it managed to make Nagumo smile as well. "Can you speak?"

The young man nodded once, before his eyes drifted to the ground, as if contemplating something. The sudden thought that he'd said the wrong thing struck Nagumo, and he immediately blurted out:

"It was such a sudden question. A-and rude too. I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if... I just—"

"It's okay." The reply was barely more than a whisper, but it made Nagumo stop. Smiling rather sadly, the young man reached up to his neck and tugged down the collar of his shirt. Around his throat, standing in stark contrast against the pallid skin, was a dark circular bruise, no doubt from the witch's silver band. Almost unknowingly, Nagumo reached for it, but the young man instinctively recoiled from his hand. The reaction made the prince draw back as well, and he internally winced as the gray-haired man turned away, quickly fixing his collar.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't, um, I didn't mean to... I wasn't going to..." How could he have forgotten? Hours ago, they were at each other's throats, and Nagumo was wielding a fire-breathing sword that could have ended him if he'd wanted to. Normally, he would have never done something so careless. So why was he...?

A gentle touch on his arm grabbed his whole attention. The young man had turned towards him once again, and his teal eyes held no contempt. He shook his head, the smile on his lips telling Nagumo clearly that he didn't need to apologize.

"It isn't you." The young man spoke again, in that still-hoarse voice of his that made Nagumo want to lean in closer. It seemed like he'd wanted to say some more, but his eyebrows furrowed as he cleared his throat futilely. It was the redhead's turn to cut him off:

"It's okay! You should just let your throat rest. I, uh, sorry for making you talk so much."

His companion shook his head at this, lips pressed together in disagreement. Then, he withdrew his hand from Nagumo's arm, and gestured to the ground before them. To the prince's surprise, little lines of frost formed and began to spell out:

_That's fine, I don't mind._

His eyes widening, Nagumo looked to the young man:

"You can actually manipulate ice?"

 _Yes_ , the frost spelled.  _I'm a sorcerer. That's why the witch went after me._

"Ah, I see!" Nagumo exclaimed, already forming questions in his head about this witch. But as he turned to the gray-haired man, the resentful expression in his eyes made them vanish. "Let's, uh, I don't want to talk about this topic anymore. What about... your name?"

 _What's yours?_ The frost moved to ask. The prince grinned:

"Nagumo Haruya."

Teal eyes glanced to him with hidden bewilderment.

_You're the prince of the neighboring kingdom._

"Yeah, I know." Nagumo scratched his head. "Sounds flashy, right? It actually isn't all that much fun."

The young man exhaled a laugh, before letting one of his legs fall down to the porch. The frost moved again on the ground.

_I'm Suzuno Fuusuke._

"That's a really pretty name." The words slipped out before Nagumo had a chance to think. The prince could feel his cheeks flush, while the gray-haired man — Suzuno — just smiled in return. "I mean... I, uh..."

Suzuno shook his head, and Nagumo quickly faltered. Why was he talking so much today? All of this, the stuttering, the blushing, the unconscious actions... it felt so strange. Yet Suzuno didn't seem to care. Waving his fingers at the ground again, he wrote:

_You can't sleep? You're wounded. You should be getting rest when you can._

"Ah, yeah." Nagumo smiled, scratching at his neck. "I... well, I can't just let you sit here alone, can I? Besides, you must be pretty tired too. Why are you up?"

This time, the ice didn't move. Nagumo saw the sorcerer lower his head, hand gripping at the hem of his shirt, and he was immediately hit with the fear of having said something wrong again. But then a reply came, low and hoarse:

"Nightmares."

"Night—" The redhead's words faltered as his brows unconsciously furrowed with worry. "But you can't just stay up all night... Is there anything I can do to help?"

Teal eyes looked up at him, and the corner of Suzuno's mouth twitched like he was going to say something; but at last he redirected his gaze to the ground, and the ice shifted:

_I can't ask you to do that._

"Hey, don't start worrying for me." Nagumo chided softly as he laid a hand onto the grayhead's shoulder. "I'd be more than willing to help. What do you need?"

Suzuno's face was obscured by his silvery-gray hair as he lowered his head, his shoulders stiffening under Nagumo's touch. Both of them sat in silence for a long time, before an extremely quiet request slipped out from the sorcerer's lips:

"Could you... lie with me until I fall asleep?"

Nagumo's mouth felt dry as he nodded and stood, holding out a hand to help the grayhead up. His fingers felt cold in the prince's own as he lead them back inside the house and to Suzuno's bed. Gingerly, as if to not wake princess Rika, Suzuno got onto the bed and crawled underneath the covers, pulling it up to his neck. He had scooted all the way to the edge, however it was painfully obvious that there was no way this bed would fit two people comfortably. Still, Nagumo lifted the covers and got in as well. The space inside the blanket was pleasantly cool, which was great since he felt like he could combust any moment from his intense full-body blush. What's worse, they were both awkwardly lying on their backs, making it an even tighter space. Gnawing at the insides of his cheeks, Nagumo tried to lie as still as possible, not moving even a finger due to the fear of accidentally touching Suzuno. But the sorcerer didn't seem to notice his discomfort as he turned onto his side to give them more space, his folded legs now slightly touching Nagumo's straight ones. The prince heard the sheets rustle as Suzuno brought his arm up to chest level and fold it in between them, possibly trying to get comfortable. Some minutes of silence passed by, before Nagumo, with all his courage, turned his head to look at the sorcerer... to find teal-blue eyes looking straight back into his dark golden ones.

For some reason unbeknownst to himself, the corner of the redhead's lips curved upwards as he said:

"I'm here. Go to sleep."

Suzuno held his gaze for a while; then, his eyes dropped and he replied, voice not much more than a whisper:

"I can't see you when I close my eyes."

In the darkness, the redhead could make out the crease between Suzuno's brows, and the bite on his lower lip. Feeling a pang of guilt, he turned onto his side as well, to face the sorcerer. Then, praying that the blush on his face wouldn't be visible, he brought his hand up to wrap around Suzuno's curled fingers, giving them a reassuring squeeze:

"It's alright. I'm here."

The grayhead's gaze flicked up to meet Nagumo's own, and the prince swore he could see the stillness in those teal blue orbs waver just a little. But before he could think much of it, Suzuno closed his eyes, a small smile present on his lips. Exhaustion suddenly took over, and Nagumo stifled a yawn as he shut his own eyes. Before his consciousness completely drifted away, the prince could feel the sorcerer's fingers tighten around his own, somehow a little warmer than they were before.

_Thank you for saving me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes lmao now i wanna do a continuation of this AU ~.~ but we all know i ain't got that much time or motivation on my hands haha~
> 
> well, who knows? ;)


	15. extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was something i wrote a while ago, not related to the challenge but just a stress-reliever!! but anyhow, i hope you guys will enjoy it :3

"Hey."

"Hey!" Suzuno looked up from his book (which was kind of boring anyhow) and to his husband, who's flopped down on a swivel chair and was now scooting over to the bed by using his toes. He chuckled slightly as Nagumo leaned in and gave him a soft smooch on the cheek, the tip of his nose cold against Suzuno's skin. "What's up? I thought you were supposed to be at work."

"So you mean to tell me you don't like a surprise visit?" Nagumo's lips curved into a slight smile as he teased. "I'd assume that the hospital's deluxe wing would have had to lose its allure at least a little bit after three weeks, no?"

"Oh shut up, you." The gray-haired man rolled his eyes comically, swatting at his partner's direction. A small jolt of pain in his arm reminded him of their mission three weeks ago, which was a victory, but at no small cost. It had resulted in 5 captured enemies, a compliment from Father, and three fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a broken ankle for Suzuno... to name a few. Granted, the organization had no trouble finding the best doctors and the most finely-equipped room in the hospital for him; but for the past three weeks, the best pain killer for the gray-haired man has been seeing his husband.

"So... how've you been?" Nagumo had discarded his aviator jacket atop the nearby table, his loose white t-shirt slightly rucking up from where it was caught in the waist band of his dark jeans. Suzuno felt his stomach flutter, just a little bit. "What?"

"Just thinking about how good you look right now." The gray-haired man smirked. "I'm really digging the simple shirt-jeans combo. Kinda hope I was in our own bed."

Now it was Nagumo's turn to tell him to shut up. Suzuno laughed, but as he subsided, the redhead's expression caught his eyes. There was a smile on Nagumo's lips, but his gaze seemed blank and distant, and it took a few tries before Suzuno could catch his attention.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I zone out?" The redhead snapped back to reality, and his small laugh sounded a little off as he replied, "Yikes, I don't know what's gotten into me. Where were we? Oh, right. How are you feeling?"

"Better, definitely..." Suzuno slightly cocked his eyebrows, but his husband didn't seem to notice. "I can't walk yet, but the swelling has gone down in my ankle. My arm feels fine. The doctors say I should be careful with my ribs... they still hurt if I'm honest."

"Mm, I bet." A hand reached over to grab his, and the grayhead smiled appreciatively as Nagumo squeezed his hand in encouragement; but a wave of worry washed over him as the other man's golden eyes darkened. "You took a bad beating. I... If we didn't have to bring those bastards back alive, I would've—"

"Hey, hey." Now it was the grayhead's turn to squeeze his partner's hand; and when he didn't look at him, Suzuno quietly sighed. "Haruya. Babe, listen to me. It couldn't have been helped. I'm already bedridden as it is; please don't make me watch you beat yourself up as well."

"That's exactly why I'm beating myself up though! You say it couldn't have been helped, but what if it  _could_ have?" Nagumo cried out, pulling his hand from his husband's grip. Suzuno could only watch as the redhead stood and paced the room restlessly, his lips pressed together and a hand furiously rubbing at his face; for a long while, all there was between them was a pained silence. Suzuno could only watch. Was this the reason why he was so distracted at the start? He'd been fine, judging from all his previous visits... was he putting on a façade, pretending to be strong for the grayhead? Has he been forcing himself to shoulder all the blame, like always?

"Haruya." The name slipped from Suzuno's lips at last, the extreme gentleness in it making the redhead freeze mid-step. His husband was patient, but firm, "Come over here and sit down."

Nagumo gnawed at his bottom lip, but slowly he trudged over and sat back down onto the swivel chair. Present in his core right now was a great heaviness, and it forced his eyes to dart away when the grayhead reached out for his hand.

"Here." Suzuno said, one simple word as his fingers found their way into the redhead's tight grip, loosening it just a little. "You seem stressed. Let me hold your hand."

Normally, Nagumo would have scoffed at this, at the weird and rather awkward display of affection, or whatever it was that Suzuno was trying to get at. He could never really understand it himself—these trivial moments, holding hands, looking each other in the eye, returning a smile... what was so significant about them? What was so significant, that could have possibly caused tears to well up in his eyes, tremors in his breath, and the huge lump at his throat when he tried to speak just now? How could Suzuno have made it all happen, through something as tiny and effortless as hand-holding? Nagumo wished he had the answer to this, because he didn't want to be the one who'd break down today—he wasn't the one who's in the hospital, he wasn't the one who'd had to go through all the pain, he wasn't the one who'd sacrificed himself for the sake of the mission... so he had no right to break down, hadn't he, he really couldn't, he just...

"I've been so stressed out lately." His voice cracked slightly when Nagumo began to speak, and he tried to keep it under control, but to no avail. "Seeing you, first of all, with all the splints and bandages and needles they're putting onto you... I haven't been sleeping well for days. They're putting on double the pressure for me at work, with the interrogation and the written reports and... oh, five of them, can you imagine, I'm trying so hard and I feel like I'm barely keeping myself awake, but the work's not done and it feels like it's taking forever, and Hitomiko needs them all in two days. How does she expect me to do that?! I'm human too, you know, I have to eat and I have to sleep and... and I wanna go see you, but I'm just constantly putting all my free time into trying to wrap up the mission, I can't even do what I promised you I would do and come see you twice a week because I'm just so busy, I'm sacrificing all my time to work and I can't even do what I want to... And now I'm skipping work because I miss you a lot, I just want to see you back in our house again, it's so selfish but I've just been feeling really really bad and... now there's more work to make up for and I've got no time, and I'm just... I can't... I..."

"Hey, sshhh. Shh, it's alright, it'll be okay." Suzuno's chest felt good and warm as he gently drew the redhead close, enclosing his trembling figure in a soft hug. Nagumo didn't know what to do, to think, and he sobbed away in his husband's chest as they both sat there for a long time, their arms around each other. The redhead felt like he was choking, and his whole conscience is shouting at him to stop wasting time and go back to "work"; but with each stroke of his hair by Suzuno, the constricted feeling in his chest loosened, until all he could feel was his husband's soothing fingers in his hair, and the drying streaks of tears on his own face.

"It's all going to be okay, baby. You've got nothing to worry about, you hear me?" Nagumo could feel the grayhead's chest rumble against his cheek as he spoke, his voice slow and calming. "Nothing will happen to me. I'll be out of this place in no time, and then we can cuddle all you want, back at our own house, on our own bed, yeah? And we all understand you're human, so as much as I love you, I don't want you to be here everyday. I would much rather hear about you eating and sleeping and taking care of yourself. And about the mission, just talk to one of the guys, or Hitomiko, okay? They'll understand, I promise. You don't have to do this alone, Haru. Everyone's here to support you and help you, and I'm sure they would appreciate it if you'd just speak to them like how you spoke to me."

"But... but I can't, it's my job to do what I've been assigned to—"

"Yes, but you can only do them if you're actually healthy enough to. The last thing we want is to see you sick and unable to even get up from bed. Remember the last time you did that?" Suzuno chuckled slightly, and the corner of Nagumo's lips inched up as well. "It wasn't pretty. So please, for your sake and all of ours, just talk to them. They'll understand. You are more important than the missions will ever be anyway. It's okay to feel overwhelmed, and it's okay to take a break. Alright?"

Nagumo sniffled and stayed still for a moment. He didn't want to move from his husband's embrace just yet, enjoying his warmth and softness and scent that the redhead had missed so much these past few weeks. But at the same time, Nagumo felt like he could finally straighten up and look Suzuno in the eye without tearing up—something he hasn't been able to do when he first walked into the room today. And so he did, and he made sure not to look away from those gorgeous teal blue orbs as he replied with a small smile:

"Yeah, alright."


	16. alternate version of #11!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for #11, I actually did quite a few versions before settling with the birthday cake... and here is one of them!! hope y'all enjoy :3
> 
> (also, you might notice that I abandoned this for a while before coming back to and finishing it; that's why it's kinda (wildly) inconsistent ahaha :'3)

Nagumo tried to stifle a yawn as he set his bag down on one side of the easel, and positioned his cup of tea amidst the various pencils and charcoal sticks on a stool on the other side. College has not been easy on him these past three weeks, and he was simply just glad to be able to have some time to relax and draw. Despite his love for the class, he usually wasn't the earliest one; but he'd heard they had been having a new model for a few classes now, and it's always good to work on life drawing with different subjects. In short, he was excited.

"Hey Nagumo!" A cheerful voice behind him made the redhead turn. It was Midorikawa, one of his classmates, always upbeat and hardworking. "I didn't know you'd be here today. I heard Economics is giving you a hard time."

"Isn't it always though?" Nagumo sighed and smiled in return. "Well, I didn't want to skip again. This is a rare class that I actually genuinely enjoy. What about you? I haven't seen much of you either."

"Hmm, yeah, I get that." Midorikawa nodded, before answering the question, "I've just been really busy as well."

"With?"

"With... stuff." The greenette shrugged, pink already dusting his cheeks. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm here for my education, not for Hiroto."

"I never said anything about Hiroto." Nagumo's smirk expanded into a grin. Midorikawa just gave him this half embarrassed, half annoyed look, before returning to his own easel. He was the type to get flustered easily, which Nagumo was grateful for, since his boyfriend literally does not have the capability to feel even the smallest amount of shame. Taking another sip of tea, he contemplated doing a few warm up sketches, but the instructor had entered the room and told everyone to settle down. She greeted everyone, before confirming that they will have a different model for this class and possibly the next one as well, as the last one was apparently on vacation, and that everyone should remember to be respectful and focused as usual.

The door opened with a tiny  _creak_ , and in walked a gray-haired male probably of the same age as Nagumo. He might have been a college student as well, though the redhead didn't recall having ever seen him around campus before. The guy walked up to the instructor and said hello to her and the class, and within minutes, they got started.

Nagumo didn't know if it was because it was nighttime, or because he'd just been too stressed out lately, but he found himself unable to focus. On his canvas, at least. His eyes would dart towards the model, just for a split second for reference, he swore, but they always ended up lingering for way longer. He knew the guy wasn't here for him to ogle at, but he just couldn't help himself. They usually get models of all shapes and sizes, but this guy fell into hot on Nagumo's inner scale. He wasn't godly or anything like that, but he was lean and just muscular enough, and all his features were strangely pleasing (at least to the redhead, anyway). His arm, face and most of his legs were slightly tanned, but there were tan lines around his biceps and thighs that indicated he must play some kind of sports, or be in some sort of outdoor club. His light gray hair was sort of oddly styled, but it suited him. Then two teal blue orbs glanced towards Nagumo, and the redhead immediately looked down to his easel, trying to remember what he was going to draw. So far he had only sketched out the general shape of a torso, and he thought he could do better, but there was no hope. So the redhead just sat there, miserably sipping his tea and reprimanding himself, until the instructor called for the first break.

Nagumo instantly shot up from his seat and exited the room. Why was he like this today? Usually he would have no problem with focusing and minding his own business, but with this new model.... Maybe it was the tea? Maybe it was tiredness? Maybe....

"Hey, you okay?" Midorikawa's voice brought him back to reality. The redhead quietly nodded, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. When he looked up again, his friend was grinning.

"What?" Nagumo inquired in a defeated tone.

"Dude. You were totally thirsting for that guy!" His friend squealed like an overjoyed toddler. Nagumo smacked his arm:

"Excuse you, but 'thirsting' is not what I would have used."

"So you  _were_  doing it!" Midorikawa could barely contain his delight. "Oh boy, is Nagumo Haruya finally going to be rescued from the curse of virginity?"

"First, it's not a curse from which I need to be rescued," Nagumo hissed, "and second, would you please keep your voice down?"

"Fine, fine. Forgive me for being so preoccupied with my dear friend's wellbeing." The greenette rolled his eyes, though the grin was still very much present on his face. "But, just so you know, I would whole-heartedly support you if and when you feel like making a move...."

Nagumo stormed off into the classroom again, closing the door and leaving behind a way-too-excited Midorikawa. His love life, whether nonexistent or not, was none of the greenette's business! His irritation quickly faded though, when he saw a certain figure standing beside his easel.

"This is pretty good." The gray-haired model commented as he saw Nagumo approaching. "I would fix the arm length though, it seems a little short and awkward compared to the torso."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Nagumo nodded numbly, his eyes once again transfixed on the other male. The normal him would have been careful to not make mistakes regarding ratio, but it seemed like there was just too much on his mind today. "I, uh, never got your name."

"You don't know me?" The grayhead cocked an eyebrow. "Wasn't I here earlier this week?"

"Oh... must've been a class that I skipped. Sorry." Nagumo offered a guilty smile. The other male smiled back:

"No worries, we all skip more often than we'd like to admit. Anyhow, my name's Suzuno Fuusuke. Nice to meet you."

"Nagumo Haruya." They shook hands, and the redhead almost flinched at the model's cool touch. "Oh, your hand's cold. Is the room not warm enough?"

"Nah, it is. I just have cold hands." Suzuno shrugged. Now wrapped up in a light blue bathrobe, he seemed less intimidating than before. "Thanks for asking though. I once got violently sick after spending a night in one of the studios that didn't have efficient heating."

"Sounds gruesome." Nagumo commented. He didn't really know what else to say — he's never modeled before, and he admires the people that are confident enough to get up there and sit naked for half an hour in a room full of people focused on them. He supposed it wasn't attention in a perverted kind of way, but still... it must take guts.

"Yeah. Anyway, break's over, I should probably go back." Suzuno glanced at his block in the middle of the room. "I'll need a new pose though. Any suggestions?"

"You're asking... me?" Nagumo asked rather dubiously. The grayhead nodded:

"Well, yeah. Anything you might want to try and draw. I'm here so you guys can use me, you know."

Nagumo ended up suggesting a half-reclined position, but Suzuno laughed and said it would probably kill his arms. He did it anyway though, and the class seemed to like the change. Nagumo hoped he would have better luck concentrating after break, and he sort of did; at the end, he managed to form the basic shape and add a few smaller details regarding the twists and folds of the body. He discovered that it was really interesting to be able to draw a model with muscles, since most of the subjects that they got before were never this fit. When the class ended, Nagumo found himself lingering behind, taking more time to pack up his supplies. Usually, he would have just left, since it was nighttime and he just wanted to go back to his dorm room as quickly as possible to get some dinner, but for some reason he felt like staying today.

"Well?" Suzuno must've gotten changed while he was packing up, because now he was fully clothed and picking up his own bag from the corner of the room. "How did I do?"

"You looked great." Nagumo said, before realizing what he could have implied. "Uh, I mean..."

"I know what you meant." The grayhead raised a hand to cut him off, his tone kind. "After a while you kinda get used to the strange stuff people say."

"Right..." Nagumo nodded as they began to descend the stairs. "So, do you do this a lot?"

"Modeling? Yeah. You get paid so much for basically doing nothing." Suzuno grinned. "But I guess I sorta enjoy it too... Not being naked in front of people. I like drawing. And painting."

"Oh, that's cool." Nagumo held the door open as they exited the building. It was a chilly night outside, and their breaths turned into thick fog in the crisp air as they walked and chatted. "I just thought, you did a really good job. Probably from your experience."

"I sure hope I did." Suzuno replied playfully. "I'm only here for another class, you know. If you like me that much, don't skip. See ya."

With that, he walked off to one of the trees nearby and mounted a bicycle before riding into the night. Nagumo paused for a second before continuing his walk back to his own dorm, distantly wondering if the weather just got a little bit warmer.

***

The demons of Economics had finally caught up to Nagumo, and as much as he didn't want to, he found himself stuck in the library, forced to skip another art class. Which would normally have been fine, except for 1) he needed to hand in a life drawing project and he currently didn't have enough samples, and 2) he couldn't fulfill his (unspoken) promise to return next class. Nagumo would never forgive himself if he ended up failing his art minor like this, so on Thursday after he was done with his classes, he rushed over to the art building in the hopes of figuring something out with his instructor. However, before he managed to get there, he had bumped into his good friend Midorikawa, and coincidentally, Suzuno Fuusuke. Literally  _bumped into_.

"What's the hurry?" Suzuno asked after hauling Midorikawa and a groaning Nagumo up from the frosty ground. "I mean, I know you probably wanted to go see the instructor, since you skipped class again, and the project's due, like, tomorrow...."

"Okay, thanks for the salt." Nagumo miserably brushed the mud and snow off of himself. "It wasn't like I actively wanted to skip."

"What have you been up to then?" His green-haired friend asked. Nagumo gave him a look, and he solemnly nodded. "Right... Econ. Of course it's Econ."

"See? I'm actually more responsible than you think I am." The redhead turned to Suzuno, who was trying to suppress his grin. The gray-haired model shrugged:

"It doesn't matter what I think now. Responsible or not, there's no way you can get that assignment in on time. Your grade's basically fucked."

"Stop jinxing it!" Nagumo groaned. "Anyway, nice talk, but I need to go see the instructor. Maybe she'll give me an extension..."

"She left in the middle of class because of an emergency or something, I think. She's long gone by now." Midorikawa noted. "Suzuno's right. You're done for. I mean, unless you can find a model ASAP and make up for it tonight...."

"An all-nighter? Dude, I could die." Nagumo stared at the ground, contemplating whether his grades or his wellbeing was more important. He decided that college doesn't give him a choice. "You know what though, I'll do it. I'm basically a walking corpse by now. What could another all-nighter possibly do?"

"Hmm, you have confidence." Suzuno remarked. "You still need a model though."

"And he does have one." Midorikawa patted both of them on the shoulder. Nagumo looked up at his friend:

"What? No. I can't ask him to do that. I mean, it's my fault I missed class, and..."

"I'll do it." The grayhead's quick, nonchalant answer surprised him. Midorikawa beamed:

"Great! Nice teamwork guys! Anyway, I have a, uh, thing to do, so I'll see you guys later! Good luck!"

"You pronounced Hiroto wrong." Nagumo casually said. A red-faced Midorikawa smacked him on the arm before jogging off, grumbling something under his breath. Suzuno smiled:

"'Hiroto'?"

"Yeah. They're a thing, Midorikawa and him. That idiot's just too embarrassed to admit it." Nagumo explained, chuckling slightly. Suzuno raised an eyebrow:

"What are you laughing at? He managed to score someone, at least. What about yourself? I bet you're a blushy virgin who has never even...."

"Stop! Shut up! Gosh... why are you like this?" Nagumo cut the model off, his heart already pounding. "What about  _you_ , huh?"

" _What_  about me?" Suzuno flashed a cocky smile.

"Does your confidence skyrocket due to the number of girls you have pining for you?"

"Girls?" The grayhead repeated. Nagumo continued:

"Well, duh? You're attractive as hell, you probably play sports, you are a nude model for god's sake! I wouldn't be surprised if I ever find out you're a fuckboy."

"Wow, harsh." Suzuno laughed, his eyes sparkling. "You're wrong though. No one's ever stared at me as hard as you did the other day. I have eyes, you know. Why did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Nagumo was truly speechless.  _He noticed. He fucking_ noticed _. Nagumo Haruya, you're going to hell._

"Hey, don't look so dumbfounded. It's fine. Well, I mean, it's not  _really_  fine, since you're there to draw, not marvel at me, but I'll let it slide." Suzuno patted him on the back. "For future references though, don't do it again. I'm not very straight to begin with, and someone like you staring at me makes it even harder to stay straight."

Nagumo didn't know what to do except to stare at the grayhead with his mouth hanging open. Every last cell in his brain was gone, completely fried by magical rainbow fire. He began to feel himself relating a bit too much to Midorikawa.

"So? Are we gonna do this?" Suzuno's voice brought him back to reality. Nagumo swallowed, struggling to form words:

"Ah... yeah. Uh, I think... I'm missing a few reclined poses... s-so...."

"Okay." Suzuno sounded completely calm. "Like, completely reclined? Or what?"

Nagumo nodded.

"Well, I can't do that in the art room, since I don't want to risk my health. I have a game coming up very soon." Suzuno said. "Do you have any suggestions? Preferably... somewhere private?"

Was he messing with the redhead's mind? Was he just overthinking? Nagumo couldn't decide.

"Would you be okay in my dorm room?" He said, before thinking it through. "My roommate's probably not back until this weekend, and so we would have the room to ourselves... uh, I mean, for privacy reasons, of course."

"Yeah, of course." Suzuno agreed, though there was a certain undecipherable glint in his eyes. "I'm free now. Ready for death?"

They ended up hauling Nagumo's equipment back to his dorm room, which wasn't too far away, but the snow was falling heavier by the second. When they finally got inside, both were panting and shivering. Suzuno has requested some time in the bathroom to prepare himself, so after setting up his easel and all that, Nagumo spent 10 minutes sitting in the silence of his bedroom. The heater was on, and he wondered many times if it was on too high, because he was sweating profusely despite being so cold just moments ago. Plus, his heart was pounding, and his hand was evidently shaking when he tried to do some simple sketches with a charcoal stick.  _What's wrong with you, Haruya?_  He screamed to himself as he stood and paced the room, sucking in large breaths to calm himself.  _It's just like any other art classes. Calm down, don't take too long to draw out a pose, make sure you don't start staring again..._   _Oh my god!_  Why did he even have to remind himself of that one extremely basic rule in life drawing? Nagumo supposed he must be going nuts because of Economics.

The bathroom door clicked open, and Suzuno emerged in his usual blue bathrobe, looking completely serene except for the obvious redness of his nose. Noticing Nagumo's stare, he chuckled:

"Might have caught a cold... I'm fine though. I mean, you seem well, but you're just as red as me."

"I am? Haha, I'm actually a little hot... But, this temperature is okay right?" The redhead laughed awkwardly. "If it's fine with you, it's fine with me."

"It's perfect, don't worry." Suzuno replied with a smile. "Should we get started? Where should I be?"

"I have a beanbag, and my bed also, if you want to use it." Nagumo said and sat down on his chair. The model thought for a moment, before opting for the former. Marveling at his skills, Nagumo turned on some relaxing music and went to work. The first hour and a half went by smoothly, with Nagumo more focused on drawing now, and Suzuno doing exactly what he was supposed to. When they decided to have a small break, Nagumo had produced about 2 or 3 more pieces that he was happy with. He only needed 2 more now, and he was pretty confident he could complete them in about another hour and a half. However, when Suzuno got up from his position, he had to reach for his bathrobe immediately. Nagumo couldn't help but ask in a worried voice:

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Not feeling great. But it's fine." The gray-haired model answered dismissively. "If maybe the last poses can be on the bed though, that would be great."

"Y-yeah, totally." Nagumo said, cursing himself for stuttering. Alright, so he'd never had a stranger on his bed before; but this was for educational purposes! Why did his heart have to race so fast?

"Are you okay? You look red." Suzuno commented as he sat down on the redhead's bed. Clearing his throat loudly, Nagumo nodded:

"Yeah, just a little, uh, hot. But we don't have to turn the heater off! I don't want you to get sick and miss your game tomorrow..."

"Thanks." The grayhead flopped down onto the bed, a hand on his forehead. "Not sure if I can play now. I'm not feeling too well. Let's just get this over with, shan't we?"

"Yeah. Ready?" Nagumo returned to his easel, getting a new sheet of paper. Suzuno has decided to lie chest-down, facing away from the redhead; which was kind of a relief, as his stretched-out position was making Nagumo blush almost as red as his hair. Biting his lower lip, he forced himself to focus on the stick of charcoal and the paper, limiting his observation time down to just a second or two at a time. He couldn't really understand why this was so hard — it's just life drawing, and as an art student he'd seen plenty of naked people before! Yet somewhere in the back of his head, he could sense something different with this new model....

Nagumo was trying to form the shape of the legs, when he suddenly heard a loud snorting noise coming from Suzuno. Then the model shifted and began to curl up, becoming more tangled with the blanket he was lying on. A little confused, Nagumo spoke:

"Um, sorry, I'm not done yet."

There was no reply. Putting his charcoal stick down, Nagumo wiped his hands and approached the bed slowly, both curious and tense. Not wanting to touch the model without permission, he cleared his throat and tried again, this time louder:

"Suzuno?"

The grayhead was completely still, breathing evenly through his slightly parted lips. That was when Nagumo realized he had fallen asleep. Glancing at the clock, Nagumo was surprised to see that it was already midnight. Having his regular schedule disturbed, plus developing a cold — no wonder the model was tired! Nagumo couldn't just wake him up and kick him out; who knows where his dorm is, and he couldn't force the grayhead to walk back in the snow while being sick, especially when he'd been so kind as to offer to help Nagumo with his schoolwork. Deciding that he couldn't just stand there and stare at the naked model, the redhead took the blanket and draped it over Suzuno's body. He looked so much smaller and more delicate, curled up underneath the covers. Finding himself yawning, Nagumo decided that he should go to bed, since his model is asleep and he has been sort of overworking himself as well. There was only one problem: it was cold, the living room doesn't have heating (which meant he couldn't sleep on the couch), and his bed was the only place available.

"What?" A groggy voice from the other end of the phone answered. Nagumo silently thanked the gods:

"Hey, Midorikawa. So, uh, I have a small problem."

"A problem?" His green-haired friend repeated. "Shh, Hiroto, I'm on the phone... Yeah, it's Nagumo... What is it?"

"You're with Hiroto?" Nagumo had to bring it up. "It's past midnight you guys... don't overexert yourselves or you won't be able to show up to class tomorrow."

"What the... stop it already, Nags!" Midorikawa sounded embarrassed. "You didn't call me for that. What's your emergency?"

"Well... Suzuno fell asleep on my bed, and I don't have anywhere else to sleep." Nagumo replied hesitantly. He could hear his two friends talking on the other side:

Hiroto: "Suzuno?"

Midorikawa: "Yeah, a new model for art class. Hey, did you guys go back to your dorm room?"

Nagumo: "Yes... so what?"

Midorikawa: "Hehe, nothing. He's on your bed?"

Nagumo: "Yeah, he wanted to do a pose on the bed...."

Midorikawa: "Hmm, are you sure it wasn't you who'd wanted him to...?"

Hiroto: "Nagumo is such a klutz, he doesn't know how to flirt. Don't worry."

Nagumo: "Hiroto... Guys! Guys. Listen. I don't know where to sleep."

Hiroto: "Just get onto the bed with him."

Nagumo: "Are you crazy? No!"

Hiroto: "Why not? Ohh wait, he's probably naked..."

Midorikawa: "Why don't you just wake him up?"

Nagumo: "The thing is, he got really sick or something while helping me, and he's probably super tired by now. I don't want to cause more of a hassle."

Hiroto: "Well then get on the damn bed. It's just for sleep, you know. It's not like you guys are doing the frickle-frackle or anything—"

Nagumo: "Okay, you can shut up now. Who invited you into this conversation anyway?"

Midorikawa: "Okay, guys, stop. Nagumo, Hiroto has a point. Come on. It's just for a night. Just put some pillows or blankets in between you guys or something. You'll be fine!"

Nagumo pinched his nose bridge and sighed defeatedly. As unappealing as that sounded, it was his only option. So, thanking Midorikawa and his annoying boyfriend, he hung up and got changed for bed. Nagumo usually only sleeps with his boxers on, so the idea of sharing the bed with another stranger made him very uneasy; but he did what he was told and built a pillow wall in between them. Setting his alarm for 6 AM, he decided he would finish the drawings tomorrow, and tried his best to fall asleep.

***

"... Yes! Sorry. I know that's... yep... yes... I know Coach, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Okay, great. Thank you so much. You too."

A low, familiar voice pulled Nagumo out of his half-asleep, half-awake state. Stirring on his bed, he instinctively reached for the covers, but his fingers just clawed at thin air. Cracking his eyes open, he jolted up in surprise when he saw Suzuno sitting in front of his easel, a charcoal stick in his right hand. The model's nose was still red, and there were dark half-moons under his teal eyes, but he looked almost angelic in the soft sunlight streaming in from the small window, somehow having gotten his hands on Nagumo's huge violet hoodie and a pair of faded plaid sweatpants.  _Fuck._

"Oh, you're awake." The grayhead greeted like he didn't see Nagumo's very obvious reaction just now. The usual, impossible calmness in his gaze caused a funny feeling to arise in the redhead's stomach.

"Um, yeah. What are you doing?" He sat up on the bed and, realizing he was only in his boxers, quickly grabbed the discarded blanket and draped it onto himself. The corner of Suzuno's lips quirked up ever so slightly, and he cleared his throat before replying:

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything weird. I was just using you as a model. You know, for the life drawings."

Seeing Nagumo's dazed expression, the model took the sheets of paper off of the easel and held it out for him to see:

"Here, have a look. I tried my best to imitate your art style, but I'm afraid I didn't do a very good job. You can probably still hand them in, though; I don't think your instructor will realize."

On the sheets of paper, captured in sharp, slim strokes quite different from his own thicker and messier ones, were the life drawing sketches Nagumo needed to complete his project. The figures were all cut off from the neck up — an unnecessary, but much appreciated detail. The redhead barely thought of the drawing process before he felt an intense flush on both sides of his face. 

"Well?" Suzuno prompted, and looking up, Nagumo was surprised to see the model reach up and grab his hair, twirling a few messy locks in his fingers.  _Was he... embarrassed?_ "I know it's not the best art ever, so I'm happy to stay and model for you for a few more hours... I don't have any morning obligations today, so if—"

"It's perfect. Thank you." The reply made Suzuno's fingers freeze in his hair, but then the grayhead exhaled a laugh and lowered his hand, his confidence seemingly coming back:

"Well then, I'm very glad. By the way, you weren't a bad model by any chance."

"Oh, haha, t-thanks?"  _What the hell's_ that _supposed to mean?_  Nagumo screamed internally. As if to spare him the embarrassment, the model turned away and began gathering the art supplies:

"Sorry I'm wearing your clothes. They're hella comfy though. Where'd you get these?"

"I don't even remember... They're both pretty old, as you can see." The redhead replied, before hurriedly sliding off the bed when Suzuno was turning the other way. Reaching into his closet, he put on some pants and the only shirt he could find, which was a weird t-shirt with some cartoon character on it.  _Damn, I really should reorganize my closet. It's so embarrassing to wear this while he's literally the living definition of hotness over there— wait wait WAIT!_ Nagumo squeezed his eyes shut and cursed his brain for getting ahead of itself. He couldn't deny it anymore; he was falling for Suzuno. Hard.

"... So anyway, you're gonna hand those in right?" Crap. He didn't even realize the other male was talking. Nagumo whirled around, an apologetic smile creeping onto his face:

"Sorry, I completely zoned out... what did you say?"

"I said, are you going to hand the drawings in?" The gray-haired model asked, having sat down on the edge of Nagumo's bed.  _Gosh, I can't believe we slept together yesterday night... No, focus!_  "Cos, y'know, some people have issues with plagiarism and stuff..."

"Ah, nah, it's fine. I'll have to if I don't wanna fail." The redhead shrugged, picking the sheets of paper up and aligning them. "Besides, you're so good, you might get me an A+ for my final life drawing project!"

Suzuno chuckled out loud, and Nagumo smiled as well, but the grin faded from his face as he finally comprehended what he'd just said. It was his final life drawing project. Which meant they wouldn't need models anymore. And that meant....

"Your face looks kinda funny when you blank out like that, you know?" The grayhead's slightly hoarse voice pulled him back to reality, and Nagumo let out an awkward laugh as he walked to his desk and set the drawings down, not knowing what to do with himself or with the situation. He felt like he ought to say something — but  _what_? Goodbye to Suzuno? No no, that was the one thing he didn't want to do, even if he knew he needed to. In this college campus, this city, this life, they might never meet again. He didn't want them to part just yet.

"You're doing it again." The model's gentle voice startled him. He had approached and now stood beside Nagumo, his hip casually leaning against the desk. The redhead turned to look at those eyes, that smile, those lips... oh how desperately he wanted to touch them, to kiss them, to just once give himself the chance that maybe he could escape the curse of virginity that Midorikawa had teased him so relentlessly about. Could he?

"If you want to say something, just say it." Suzuno's velvety voice made it hard for him to breathe, and the grayhead's cool fingertips sent a muted jolt through his body as they lifted his face up by the chin. "And if you want to do something, you have my permission to do it."

That was all that was needed to break Nagumo's dam, and in seconds he found himself pressed up against the model, their lips intertwined in a much-too-sloppy kiss. He could feel the grayhead stumble a little bit, and the fire inside Nagumo immediately shrank when fear and embarrassment took over. But then Suzuno chuckled against his lips, and the artist barely had time to register what was happening before he felt cool fingers inside his hair, gently pulling his head back. Nagumo gasped in surprise, but the gray-haired model gave him no time to recover as he deepened the kiss, his breath hot against the redhead's skin. Feeling his legs turning to jelly, Nagumo awkwardly threw his arms around Suzuno for balance; it seemed like the grayhead realized this too, since he wrapped an arm around Nagumo's torso and held him steady. Only when the redhead's chest felt like it was going to combust did the model pull away, but as soon as he opened his eyes and saw Suzuno's tongue slide across his lower lip, all the air was sucked out of Nagumo's lungs again.

"I don't want to sound mean, but you really need to practice your kisses." The grayhead smiled, half-lidded eyes looking straight at the redhead's flushed face.

"You shut up!"  Nagumo smacked him on the shoulder, but immediately faltered as the model leaned in close again, the tips of their noses almost touching:

"Make me then."

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfaoooo when i was writing the "permission" part i was in the library, and i looked up, and the first book i saw: The Gay Decades. ok library ;)))


End file.
